


Harmonious Battle

by Blankblank



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkwardness, Bromance, Craig is Obsessed with Tweek, Craig is a bad hero but the best boyfriend, Craig is lovesick, Curiosity, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Middle School, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, OoC sometimes but aren't we all?, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, Secrets, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Super Craig x Wonder Tweek, Superhero Roleplay, Teamwork, a little of everything, minor stalking, more tags to come, poor communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankblank/pseuds/Blankblank
Summary: Super Craig has finally met his weakness.When Freedom Pals introduce a new twitchy blonde to their team, it will take all of Craig's 'not giving a fuck' to overcome these growing feelings.First story and I just wanted to have some fun with it.





	1. Calling All Coon and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Blank.
> 
> I have loved South Park since I was little. I've played all the games and I just love everything about the characters and the show. 
> 
> Fair warning, I am not a great writer but I love writing anyway and that keeps me going.

“Damn those freedom douchebags!” The Coon yelled in frustration, slamming both his fists hard on the table. “A bunch of goddamn cheaters is what they are! How else could they always beat us to a mission?”

It was the millionth time Freedom Pals, their superhero rivals, not only arrived first to the scene, but also manage to take care of the problem before Coon and Friends were even aware there was a problem to be fixed. Cartman, who was dressed in his superhero disguise of the Coon, was pacing back and forth in the Coon Lair. There was steam coming out of his ears from his annoyance. 

“ _Buzz_ , well they do have Doctor Timothy and Mysterion on their team. They have all the brains and muscles on their side.” Mosquito answered, the long tube on his nose making him sound nasally. The Coon glared in Mosquito’s direction before continuing his rant. 

“It doesn’t look good for Coon and Friends, but I think I have a plan.” The Coon stated, but as he was about to give a speech another one of their team mates spoke up. 

“How about we just look for different problems Freedom Pals aren’t doing? I’m sure there are other people in South Park who have problems we can do.” Human Kite said, making his opinion known as he usually did. 

“Because Human Kite, if we let Freedom Pals take all the major problems then how does that make Coon and Friends look in comparison, huh? We look like a bunch of pussies! Is that what you want, Human Kite?” The Coon spat back, causing Kyle to roll his eyes at Cartman’s immaturity. 

A long pause filled the basement as each member looked at each across from the table. “I don’t wa-want to look like a p-p-pussy.” Fastpass spoke first, fighting to get his sentence out and breaking the silence. 

“I don’t want to either. _Buzzzz_.” Mosquito agreed, holding on to the edge of the table, afraid people will mistake him for one. 

“I think we’re most in agreement here. You can stick around and be Tool Shed’s bitch if you want Human Kite but the rest of us don’t bend over that way.” The Coon mocked Human Kite, who face was now blood shot red. Cartman knew he could easily ruffle his feathers by implying anything sexual wise between Stan and him. 

Not hearing another word from Human Kite, The Coon marked it as a win and continued the meeting. “Alright, we need…something, something like an informant. Someone who can let us know immediately when there is an emergency. Anyone know of someone with this ability who would be willing to join Coon and Friends?”

Silence yet again fell amongst the team once more. Nobody knew anyone with this ability or who would want to play with them. Most people their age stopped playing superheroes a while ago. To their knowledge it was only their group and the guys in Freedom Pals who were still playing this silly game.

A few seconds passed before Scott Malkinson raised his hand as if he were in class. “I think my dad has an old police scanner in the garage. We could use that to listen and know when anything happens.” 

The Coon stuck his hand underneath his coon mask and rubbed his eyes. “Ok, thank you Captain Diabetes.” Cartman sighed deeply in arrogation. “Does anyone else have anything useful to add?” 

When no one else spoke up, The Coon put his arms behind his back and turned around. “Jesus Christ.” He muttered under his breath in disbelief at what he had to work with. “Alright, Captain Diabetes, go find the police scanner. Everyone else, search the town and report any activity immediately. We’ll beat those douchey Freedom Pals if I have anything to say about it.”

With that, all members of Coon and Friend disassembled and went out to scope the town just as The Coon had commanded. 

As Super Craig made his way into town, he wondered something that had always been on his mind. Why in the hell was he still playing with these guys? He didn’t like most the people on the team and it was no fun that Token was separated from Clyde and him.

The only reason he started playing was because he was promised he could punch things to get out all his built up aggression towards the world. 

Craig kept his face neutral in his half-ass superhero costume that was simply his normal clothes with a piece of white paper with an ‘S’ in red drawn on that was taped to his front. Just looking how much effort he put into his custom was about as much he cared about going on. 

He could think of a million better things he could be doing, like watching red racer or combing Stripe, his guinea pig who also happened to be his sidekick. Though, he had a feeling Stripe cared even less than him with this game. All Stripe cared about was food and cuddles, which was fair because that’s what Craig cared about too.

Super Craig was currently in the parking lot of the community center looking under cars and around the general area. He was unsure what he was searching for exactly. Was he just supposed to walk around and hope to come across some kind of problem? 

Craig was all about solving problems, but he wasn’t about to go looking for trouble. Growing tired of this, Craig was ready to call it quits and go home. If he left now he may be able to catch the last part of Red Racer. 

Craig journeyed back to his home, that was thankfully no too far off, and let himself in. He planted himself on the couch and turned on the tv. Just as flipped to his desired channel the obnoxious ringtone he set for The Coon starting ringing in his pants.

Craig let out a small groan as he pulled his phone from his pocket and unenthusiastically answered. “Yes?”

“Super Craig, report to the playground. We got a live one.” The Coon said before hanging up. 

Hearing the beep that ended their short conversation, Craig dropped the arm that held the phone away from his ear. He sighed that he had to move again but reluctantly got up and headed towards the park.


	2. Take the Case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say "Wow"? 
> 
> I really was not expecting this many people to leave kudos. I was thinking maybe two and a comment saying, "At least you tried." 
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so much. All this love motivated me to write the next chapter.

Craig took his good old time to get to the park. He wasn’t getting paid for this so why should he have to make this his top priority? 

Though, he was not full immersed in the game, he had to admit at times it was fun. He liked when someone would run their mouth, and in the end, he got to finish them off with one of his brutal punches.

If only the same rules applied when The Coon ran his mouth. Craig would have loved to punch Cartman in the face just for all the crap he puts them through. To make things easier on himself, Craig cut through the backyard of some of his neighbors where he emerged just a couple blocks from the park. 

Shoving his hands in this jacket pockets, Craig slowly made his way to the park. There he saw the rest of his team gathered around in a circle. He wished he could pretend like he cared but honestly, he couldn’t give two fucks about anything happening in other people’s lives.

Craig joined his superhero colleagues in the circle to find they were conversing with little girl. She was roughly the same age of his own sister, maybe a little bit younger. She had light brown hair that she wore up in pigtails and a blue and pink summer dress. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying for some time. 

Thinking about if he saw his own sister like this, tugged on Craig’s heartstrings. This caused him to care only the tiniest amount he could fester. 

“It’s about fuckin’ time, Super Craig.” The Coon harshly commented to Super Craig’s tardiness. Bending down on one knee to reach eye level with the child, The Coon had the nerve to promptly ask, “Now that we’re all here, how will you be paying for our services?”

“Shouldn’t we at least ask her about her problem first before we go asking for a payment?” Human Kite interjected, offended but not surprised by Cartman’s selfishness. “What kind of superhero does that?” 

The Coon stood up and put his face close to Human Kite’s to where their noses were close to touching. “The one that’s trying to make a profit. Do you know any other superhero that is not in this business for the money or the fame?”

“Shut up Cartman, you have no idea what you’re talking about.” Human Kite countered, his own glare matching Cartman's eyes he saw through his half raccoon mask. 

The Coon and Human Kite stood off in a tense battle of stares, neither one of the about to back down. No one said anything for the longest time until finally another member of his team intervened. 

“I don’t think Freedom Pals are in this for the money or the fame. I think they just wanna help people to be nice.” Captain Diabetes said with his infamous lisp. Hearing the blasphemy coming out of Captain Diabetes’ mouth, The Coon forgot about Human Kite and went to put him in his place. 

“You think they’re not in this for the fame?! That they’re just being nice? They have freakin’ Mysterion on their team who would suck dick if he thought it would get him on the front cover of a magazine.” 

“Then how about money, huh? Don’t see them trying to make a profit for their good deeds.” Human Kite got back into the argument. His arms were crossed, and he was standing with a defensive stance. 

Grabbing a hand full of his brown hair with his claws, Cartman’s face turned red from the back talk of his team. “That’s because they have Token financing them! Not everyone is born with two big money bags between their legs, Kyle!” 

As the argument heated up between his team mates, Craig refused to get on their level of stupidity. Instead, he pulled down his hat over his eyes wishing he never left the couch. This is the exact reason why Freedom Pals are kicking their ass. 

Right when Craig was about to lose his patience Mosquito, his good friend Clyde, brought the team back. “Hey guys _Buzz_ maybe we should get back to the task at hand?” 

The Coon and Human Kite passed one last glare at each other before agreeing to disagree. The turned their attention away from one another and back at the little girl who was in need of their assistance. 

Crouching back down on one knee, The Coon made eye contact with the girl and asked in his most heroic voice, “How can we be of service?” 

The little girl in the pigtails sniffled before speaking. “My mommy and daddy got into a big fight a few days ago. My daddy left and he hasn’t come back. I think he might be missing or someone kidnapped him.”

“Missing father, you say?” Cartman said, pondering what this could mean for Coon and Friends if he was to find this missing father and reunite him with his family. Usually finding missing children were worth more points but he would take what he could get. 

As The Coon pondered, Human Kite came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Cartman, I don’t think we should get involved in this case.” Kyle spoke low enough so the little girl could not hear him. 

Picking himself off the ground, The Coon’s temper flared once more. “Oh, alright Human Kite.” The Coon said sarcastically, waving his clawed hands in the air. “Sorry little girl, Human Kite here thinks we shouldn’t get involved. I guess if they do eventually find your dad face down dead in a ditch somewhere, then you know who to blame.” 

“Cartman, you fucking asshole!” Human Kite swore, his face redder than hair. Before he could continue his verbal assault on Cartman. The girl got off the ground and ran over to Kyle. 

Grasping her tiny hands on his costume, she looked up into his eyes with tears pouring down her face. “Please find my daddy! Please don’t let my daddy die.” Kyle closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to refuse the plead of a crying child, Kyle shook he head before smiling gently down at the little girl. 

“Do you perhaps have a picture of your dad?” Kyle asked, if they were going to take this case they might as well know who they were looking for. The girl pulled out her phone and showed a picture of her father to Coon and Friends. The Coon took a picture of the picture on her phone. 

Once he had the picture saved to his phone, Cartman stood in a heroic pose and said, “Don’t worry, we will find your dad. Coon and Friends are on the case!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like funny stories! I'm going to try and add as much humor in it as I can, even if it's just Cartman being an asshole. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you keep leaving kudos I'll put out chapters faster.  
> I think I've become addicted to the kudos and comments. It's like they replace the love and attention I crave so desperately. 
> 
> Thanks again, guys! Next chapter we meet our new Freedom Pal member!


	3. Who Could It Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I want to thank you for all the love!
> 
> I was in a writing mood yesterday and I got a new chapter done. This one is longer than the others, but I'm having tons of fun writing this. It's crazy but I love it. I'm glad you guys seems to be liking the craziness of this story too. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Coon and Friends were down in the Coon lair calculating the best form of action to taking in order find the missing girl’s father. 

“She said her father left a few days ago. That means he could be anywhere.” Human Kite said, conversing with his team mates as if he was in charge. “We need to cover a lot of ground; therefore, I suggest we make flyers and organize public announcements. We need to capture everyone’s attention-”

“Fuck. That.” Cartman rudely interrupted Human Kite’s monologue. “If that much attention is addressed to this missing guy then we risk Freedom Pal sticking their noses in our business and trying to take all our glory.”

Human Kite passed The Coon a complete deadpan face, one Craig would be proud of. “I think you’re forgetting we’re doing this to help a little girl find her missing father.” Human Kite stated as calmly as he could, hiding the stress in his voice. He could feel his blood pressure rise with every passing second he spent with Cartman. 

“Wha-Fuck the little girl!” The Coon quickly countered, wishing he had thought before speaking. All of Coon and Friends stared directly at Cartman with surprise in their eyes. Seeing the negative reaction from his team, Cartman drew it back. He coughed in his fisted hand, trying to recover and save his ass. 

“What I meant was, if all this attention starts circulating around town, then the people responsible for taking the father may also hear about it. This could cause them to leave town or do something drastic.” Cartman stated, reading the expressions on each team members face to know if he was in the clear. 

As the uncomfortable atmosphere gradually come back to normal, Cartman cusped his finger together and sat them gently on the table out in front of him. “I think the best this we can do is not make this public. The less people who know about this the better.” 

“Then what should we do?” Captain Diabetes asked the same question on everyone’s mind. Confusion filled the room since an hour had already passed and there was still no plan.

The Coon leaded back in his chair with this arm behind his head. The chair painfully creaked when Cartman put all his weight on it. 

Cartman spent a few more minutes to brainstorm this question. He had a feeling this was this was the work of someone truly sat straight up in his chair with his eyes wide in terror, as if his current thought was too much to handle all at once. 

“Oh my god!” Cartman got off his chair before turning around and taking few steps away from the table. “I know who did it.”

“Wh-who d-d-di-did it?” Fastpass asked as everyone leaned in and waited in anticipation to hear what Cartman’s answer. All expect for Kyle who had his arms crossed and was waiting to call Cartman on his bullshit. 

“Who else? He’s the only person evil enough to do something like this. A real scumbag. Just thinking about him makes me sick.” The Coon commented, making a face in disgust to prove his point. Confusion was on everyone’s face. They were not exactly sure who The Coon was talking about, but whoever they were, they had to be bad. 

“Professor Chaos.” Cartman finally answered, his eyes glaring at the ground and his hands clenched in a tight fist. 

Completely unamused with Cartman’s ridiculous assumption. Human Kite rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day. “Why would Butters take someone’s father?” Human Kite asked, his chin resting in his hands.

“Why does Chaos do anything he does? He’s bent on turning the world into chaos and nothing is more chaotic than losing a parent.” The Coon replied completely serious. To the other’s it didn’t make any sense, but the way Cartman was selling it could almost make it believable.

“Just look at Clyde.” The Coon pointed to the boy with a red tube on his nose. “Your life fell into shambles when you lost your mom, didn’t it Clyde?” 

The whole group looked at Mosquito who already had big, wet tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Waaaaaah.” Mosquito cried out as his tear flowed like the flood gates had been released. 

Bringing the focus back on him, The Coon continued his reasoning. “So far only one father has gone missing, but how only before more go missing? Are we going to wait before more parents go missing?” 

“N-No!” Clyde answered for the team, choking back on his tears.

“Then let’s get our man.” The Coon said, leading his team to the house that resided their prime suspect. 

When they arrived at Butters house, The Coon gave a couple of hard knocks on the front door. Coon and Friends waited patiently for someone to answer and let them inside. As they were waiting, Human Kite being Human Kite couldn’t help but question The Coon’s assumption further. 

“Ok, say Butters is responsible. He is never going to admit it.” Human Kite said with his snarky attitude. Who would ever admit to kidnapping someone? If they really are that dumb then they deserved whatever punishment they get. 

“Oh, he’ll talk.” The Coon replied with a sadistic undertone. Pulling out some rope out of nowhere, Cartman snapped the rope to show its durability. 

Kyle instantly went one the defense when he saw Cartman with the rope. “You’re going to tie him up?!” Human Kite yelped, fearing what else Cartman was thinking about doing to Butters. 

“It’s not just any rope, Human Kite. It’s like Wonder Woman’s lasso of truth. He’ll be forced to tell us everything once I use this on him.” The Coon explained with a sinister smirk crossing his face.

“What the fu-” Kyle didn’t finish as the front door swung up and revealed Butters’ dad standing in the front entrance. 

Mr. Stotch answered the door and looked down upon the young teenagers on his front porch. “Yes? Hello?” 

Hiding the ‘rope of truth’ behind his back, The Coon politely began to speak. “Hello sir, is your son home?”

Mr. Stotch raise one eyebrow as he looked over the them and their superhero costumes. “Butters? I believe he’s out back playing.” He replied, using his thumb to gesture behind him. 

“Alright, this is it. I’m going in. Stay close by just in case.” Cartman whispered back to his team before following Mr. Stotch alone into the house and into the backyard where Butters was currently playing.

Butters’ father slid open the back door and called out for Butters who was on the grass playing with some action figures. “Butters, your weird little friend has come to play.” 

Butters looked up from his toys and smiled at his friends who came to see him. “Heya Eric!” Butters cheerfully greeted his friends and his father left them alone. “Oh, you’re playin’ superheroes! Can I play too?!” 

“Sure Butters.” The Coon said, pulling out the rope and walking over to the happy blond. “I just need you to sit like this.” Cartman direct Butters’ position with his hands, putting Butters’ hands behind his back and wrapping the long rough rope several times around his tiny frame. 

Now that Butters was completely bound and unable to move, Cartman demeanor changed to more authoritative. “Alright, Chaos. I know it was you! Tell me where you took the little girl’s father.”

Butters smile dropped and was now struggling to get out of his ropes. “W-what? I don’t know wh…Oh right, I’m supposed to be in character. Um, I’ll never tell you Coon!” 

It was then Cartman drew back his hand and slapped Butters hard across the face. “Ouch!” Butters cried, giving Cartman a sad pout and a red hand print forming on his cheek. “Hey now, not too hard. T-That kinda hurt.”

Ignoring Butters plead, Cartman grabbed a hand full of Butters' hair. “That’s it Chaos. If you’re not going to talk I’m going to take you in.” The Coon threaten Butters, pointing a sharp claw close to his face. With that, Cartman used part of the rope, that wasn't wrapped around Butters, and used it to drag him back in the house. 

As Cartman continued dragging him through the house he paid no attention to the strange look being giving by Butter's father. “Butters?! Why are you letting that boy tie you up and drag you around like that?”

“Oh, well, I-I guess I took someone dad and now I’m going to jail until I stop withholding information.” Butters sadly answered his father as he continued being dragged.

“Well, when you get out of jail, you’re grounded.” Mr. Stotch lastly said before Cartman pulled him through the front door with the rest of the Coon and Friends.

The Coon handed Captain Diabetes the rope that contained Butters and pushed himself towards the front. “My God.” Human Kite whispered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose when he saw Butters tied up with the rope. 

Easily brushing off Human Kite’s disapproval, Cartman puffed out his chest as if he was victorious. “To the Coon Lair, Coon and Friends. We can interrogate Chaos more there.” Without any more back talk from his team, Coon and Friends made there way back to the Coon lair, dragging a poor Butters behind them.

It seemed simple enough. Five teenagers going down the street back to Cartman’s basement while dragging another teenager who was bound with rope. What was so weird about that? This was South Park after all. However, as they were about back to Cartman’s house when some unexpected visitors stopped them. 

The Freedom Pals.

Mysterion was at the head of the group, similar to how The Coon was with them. He had his arms crossed in a cool fashion and the hood shaded his eyes to make him appear even more mysterious. “Why do you have Butters tied up, you fat fuck?” Mysterion asked dangerously, glaring harder at Cartman knowing he was fully responsible for anything bad happening to the kid. 

“Hi Mysterion!” Butters found his smile again when he saw the purple caped superhero! “We’re pla-”

“Nope! Nobody answer them!” The Coon commanded, cutting Butters off from disclosing anything about their mission. The freedom Pals were not going to get ahead of them this time. “You’re not getting any of our leads, Mysterion!”

Mysterion gave a gruff chuckle from The Coon’s stupidity before humoring him. “Relax Coon, we already have leads for our missions. In fact, we have so many missions that we had to recruit some more help.” Stepping aside, behind Mysterion stood their new blonde team member. Out of curiosity, Super Craig snapped out of his own mind to get a look at him. A move he would later come to regret. 

The moment his eyes fell upon the blonde he was unable to look away. Super Craig’s heart stopped beating for second before it started racing. His knees were growing weak, and his mouth was dry, leaving him speechless.

Unknowing why his body was reacting like this, Super Craig knew he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Super Craig finally got to see Wonder Tweek. I wonder what's going to happen next. Duh, we all know, but I'm going to have some more fun with them.
> 
> Pretty much the next chapter is going to be Super Craig trying to figure out why he's feeling this towards another guy. Young love is so confusing but it can also be the purest! 
> 
> I also feel bad for tying Butters up like that. Don't worry, he has his own superhero looking out for him behind the scene! *cough* Mysterion *cough*


	4. Wonder Tweek!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you are just so awesome. I can't even express how great all of you are so I won't. Instead I'll just post this chapter letting you know how wonderful I think each of you are!
> 
> I'm so happy Wonder Tweek is in here now. A you all have probably already guessed, the story is mostly going to be about our two boys but I like to have plots and conflict so enjoy the craziness that is going to come. 
> 
> I think I've been drinking too much of Tweak's Coffee, but you know what? I don't care! As long as I'm getting chapters out I'll keep drinking and writing. 
> 
> Oh crap, I need to shut up! Here's the chapter!!!

Super Craig could not explain what was happening at this very moment. There was this bizarre sensation of both an uncomfortable heat and a pleasurable surge shooting through his body. He was sweating a nervous sweat, his mind was scattered, and his heart was thumping in this chest. 

The longer he observed this kid, the harder Super Craig found it breath. However, he found it impossible to tear his eyes away from the new member of Freedom Pals. As if some imaginary force was holding his head in his direction. 

Craig studied the boy careful from the top of his head to the dark shoes he wore. His eyes moved up and down his body memorizing every little detail he could find. Everything about the boy seemed unusual yet mystifying. But what caught Super Craig’s attention the most were his eyes. They were a beautiful green that were sadly hidden from him behind dark circles and his nervous twitches did not go unnoticed. 

Super Craig continued to stare dumbfounded at the blonde, admiring every physical feature he could see from where he stood. All of his concentration was put on him, making him forget where he was and about everyone else around him. At this moment, it was only him and this peculiar kid.

While he was staring, he saw that the boy was wearing a headband. Written on it in red it read, _Wonder Tweek_

 _Was that your name? Wonder Tweek?_ Super Craig asked himself, tilting his head to catch a better glimpse at the trembling blonde. 

Craig repeated the name in his mind over to commit it to memory. Barely moving his mouth, he tested his name which caused his tongue to tingle. His name rolled off his tongue so natural. It was calm and smooth, nothing like his outer appearance. 

Underneath his headband, wild and uncontrollable blonde hair stuck out. He was wearing a baggy dark blue sweatshirt with light brown gloves and his pants were dark as well, almost matching the ones Super Craig was wearing. 

It was only when those same unfamiliar green eyes captured his blue ones that Craig felt nervous for the first time. Wonder Tweek’s eyes instantly became widener and he let out a tiny squeak.

Craig’s face was for the most part was calm and blank, completely disguising the array of emotions he was currently feeling. Using all his will power, Super Craig forced himself to look away and focus once more on the argument going on with their team leaders. 

“No, that’s cheating! You’re not allowed to have more than five members on the team.” The Coon complained because the Freed Pals now had more member on their team than on Coon and Friends. 

Mysterion unfolded his arms and raised an eyebrow. “And why exactly can’t we have more than five members?” Mysterion on pressed on, waiting to hear the excuse Cartman had for this reason. 

“Because that’s against the rules!” The Coon spat, his chubby face becoming redder the longer then conversation went on. “How is it fair if it’s six against five?” 

“You can’t just make up the rules like that!” Mysterion defended his decision for his new teammate, his voice low and dangerous. “Besides, Doctor Timothy doesn’t fight so it would still be an even match.”

Cartman scoffed loudly, letting Mysterion’s words go in one ear and out the other. “Whatever, Mysterion, you and your Freedom dick holes still don’t stand a chance against us.” The Coon waved them off and began walking past them. “We’d love to stay and beat the crap out of you guys, but we, actual superheroes, have more important business to attend to.”

With that, The Coon signaled the other Coon and Friends to keep onward back to the Coon Lair. From the corner of his eye, Super Craig saw Human Kite and Tool Shed give each other a small wave, saying good bye to one another in silence. 

For some odd reason, Super Craig found himself wanting to do the same to Wonder Tweek. He wanted the blonde to notice him and give him his attention. 

Allowing his instincts to be sort of guided him on what to do, Craig prepare himself to wave goodbye to Wonder Tweek when he would walk pass him. 

As he was about to pass the jittery blonde, Craig sudden became nervous himself the closer he come to him. His arm trembled slightly as he lifted it up. Only wanting to give a lazy wave with this hand, Craig’s reflects took over and found himself flipping Wonder Tweek off. 

When Wonder Tweek’s eyes met Super Craig’s middle finger, his twitching increased along with his beautiful green eyes. He looked unsure what he should do, but no sooner than that, Craig saw his eyebrows furrow and his face turned more serious. 

Although, it looked more grumpy than serious. The lack of confidence from how he was standing his with feet together, his hands gripped in a fist, and small pout coming from his lips caused Craig’s face to heat up even more from the sight of it all. 

Dare he say he looked kind of cute? 

With that thought, a dark pink hue crossed over Craig’ s face. He wasn’t afraid to admit that Wonder Tweek was cute, especially the way he was trying to act tough. In Craig’s opinion, it made him that much cuter. It was as if he was looking in the face of Stripe who is grumpy because Craig was late for feeding him. Then the unthinkable happened. Craig could feel the corners of his mouth began to twitch upward. Unable to fight the urge, Super Super was now grinning at the pouting Wonder Tweek. His grin only grew when Wonder Tweek quickly averted his eyes while his glove covered hands tugged at his baggy shirt. 

Super Craig slowly put down his arm and reluctantly turned, walking away with the rest of his team. Watching his step as to not step on Butters. Of course, at this point in time, making sure not to step on Butters was the last thing on his mind.

“You could have a hundred people on your team, you still will never beat us.” Mysterion said mockingly, making sure his final words loud enough so Cartman would hear them. 

None of the Coon and Friends looked back. However, that doesn’t mean that Mysterion was going to get the last words. Right after he finished his sentence he heard the Coon counter, “Fuck you, Kenny.”

The Coon then covered his ears to block of any other words Mysterion would try to yell back. They had to get back to the Coon Lair and continue with their mission. The whole rest of the way was traveled in silence. Though, even if someone had been talking Super Craig would not have heard a word. His heart had not slowed down since the encounter with the new member of Freedom Pal. 

This was the most concerning for the superhero. Usually after he saw someone attractive or cute, it would not take but a few minutes for Craig to quickly lose interest and stop caring. So then why did this Wonder Tweek keep popping up in his head?

Though he didn’t fully understand why this kid was making his feel the way he did, Craig decided not to worry too much about it. He was sure these feelings would disappear soon. Until then he was going to go about his day like there wasn’t a cute little blonde occupying this mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW! Craig has no idea how far this is going to go. Nobody tell him though, it's still a big secret to him!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you're still enjoying it even though we've just started!
> 
> I'll see you next chapter!! Bye bye!!


	5. New Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can mark this off my list of things to complete today. I want to get these chapters out before I lose my momentum, you know?
> 
> When I want to write I just keep writing and then after an hour I look at my work and think "What the hell am I doing?" then I go back an edit as much as I can and hope that it's good enough for you fabulous people out there. 
> 
> He's another chapter! Enjoy YAY!!

Coon and Friends entered the Coon Lair one by one, continuing to pull Butters down the stairs, letting him smack on each stair on their way down. Once at the bottom, The Coon pulled the rope from Captain Diabetes hands and forced Butters up to his feet. 

Everyone knew Cartman was steaming from their encounter with Freedom Pals and that this was not going to end well for the poor blonde. “Ok Chaos, I’m tired of playing games. Now tell us what we what to know!” The Coon hissed, taking a hand fully of Butters silky hair. 

Cartman was taking his anger out of Butters and no one was about to stop him. Butters had always been a good punching bag for Cartman and it was much better putting it on him than on one of them. Butters began to tremble under the pressure created by Cartman. He didn’t know exactly what was going on besides the small details he picked up along the way. 

“I-I um, well, I-what d-do you want me to say?” Butters babbled, twisting his fingers, something he had always done as a nervous tick. In no mood for any back tracking, The Coon raised his hand and slammed it on the wall closest to him, receiving a yelp from Butters. 

“I want you to tell me every GOD DAMN thing you know about this missing father!” The Coon yelled, losing his temper even more from Chaos’ stalling. 

Wishing he was able to place his hand in between Cartman and himself, Butters began trembling more sensing how angry Cartman was becoming. “Honestly fellas, I don’t know nothing! I already have a dad, I swear!” 

“Alright, Chaos, if you’re not going to talk then maybe some time in the holding cell will jog your memory.” Pulling the rope harshly, The Coon lead Butters to the other side of the basement where the _Coon’s Holding Cell_ was located. Butters has spent quite some time in this place throughout the years. 

Opening up the cell door, Cartman undid the knot holding Butters and shoved him violently into the cell. The holding cell was a lot smaller than Butters last remembered. Either that or he grew a fair amount since his last visit. 

The Coon slammed the cell door shut and locked Chaos inside. “You give me what I want, and I may let you out before the end of the school year.” Turning his direction away from the cell, The Coon folded his arms together and with a deep breath, calming his anger. “Alright, Coon and Friends nice job today. Same time tomorrow?” 

With that The Coon and Friends were dismissed. As he left the basement he could hear the pleads of Butters wanting to get out of the cell. But his cries were ignored as they usually were. 

Each team member left Cartman’s basement and made their way to their individual homes, including Super Craig, who was severely lost in his own thoughts. During the time it took to reach his home, Craig replayed this afternoon in his head. He remembered every second leading up the meeting of the new Freedom Pal. 

He was standing there, with the rest of his team, being as unenthusiastic as ever. He tuned out the normal exchanging of insults from both Kenny and Cartman. It never failed, they always seemed to argue, sometimes even more than he did with Kyle. Just like how Cartman knew exactly how to get under Kyle’s skin, Kenny did the same thing to Cartman. 

Then he saw him. His unmanageable thick blonde hair, his insane green eyes, and his occasional twitching was what plagued Craig’s mind. His only regret was not able to put a voice to Wonder Tweek besides a couple of squeaks. 

If Craig had to guess, he imagined him having a melodious voice, but cracking often when he was riled up from something. He also imagined the kid being somewhat of a perfectionist, which would explain the dark circles and bags under his eyes.

He wouldn’t be able to sleep until everything was perfect, but in many cases, things would never be perfect. There is always something for him to make better. Craig smiled at this though. He could picture the boy up until the late hours of the night washing dinner dishes until they were spotless…and then use them for breakfast a few hours later. 

Craig’s deep thoughts lead him home without him realizing it. He entered through the unlocked front door and headed straight for his room. He sat down on his bed, leaning back until his was resting on his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

He wondered what kind of shows Wonder Tweek liked to watch. What hobbies he had besides now playing dumb superheroes, and what if he had any pets, maybe he had a guinea pig and Stripe would have a new play mate. 

Craig’s list of questions and thoughts about the boy never ceased. His imagination of what he was like ran wild through his mind thinking about what someone as twitchy as him would be like behind closed doors. 

Was he always spastic or was it just from social situations or conflict? Did his hair ever get brushed or was it just part of his superhero persona? Craig rolled from end to end in his bed with his mind fully on his new obsession. 

It was strange, even to Craig, by the way he was acting he also somewhat enjoyed it. It was something new and made himself feel like he had something to look forward to next time he saw Wonder Tweek. 

Craig’s excitement soon came crashing down. There was no way he was going to learn anything about Wonder Tweek. They were on opposite sides and the only way he would be able to see him would be to accidently run into him or fight him when their teams faced off. 

Craig shoulder’s slumped with this realization. Inside he was dying to know more, but it was going to be nearly impossible without him getting mixed up with Freedom Pals. Closing his eyes, Craig started to think ways around this dilemma. 

Instantly, his eyes suddenly snapped open as he figured out a solution to his problem. Token. 

Token was a good friend who just happened to be on the Freedom Pals side. If anyone could tell him more about this guy, it would be him. Of course, Token was very smart, so he was going to have to play his cards right. 

Taking his phone from his pocket, Craig found Token’s name in his phone and started a new message:

Craig: _Hey dude, how’s everything?_

Craig typed, reading it over once before sending it. He wanted to make sure it didn’t sound too pushy as he had a habit of sounding. Patiently, he waited for Token to text back.

Token: _Everything is good. You?_

Craig: _Same here. I saw you have a new guy on your team. How’s that going?_

__Ok, so Craig was the most tactful when it came to getting information. He was a brutalist not a psychic. He didn’t like to beat around the bush, he knew what he wanted and went for it._ _

Token: _Craig, you know I can’t tell you anything about our team. That would be treason._

__Craig clenched his phone tight, he was playing a dangerous game here and losing. He had to be more careful of risk not getting any information and possibly damaging a long-term friendship._ _

Craig: _I wasn’t asking you to spill your guts, only if he was fitting in._

Token: _He’s ok. He doesn’t act much different then when he’s at school._

__Wait! They go to the same school? There was no way. Craig knew he would have seen him at least once. No one could miss someone that stuck out of a crowd as much as that kid did._ _

Craig: _He goes to the same school as us? Since when?_

Token: _Since forever. He’s in our grade and everything._

Token: _Where have you been, Tucker?_

Craig: _Obvious not at school._

Token: _Obviously._

Token: _Dinner is done so I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Would you and Clyde like to hang out sometime? It’s been too long since all three of us could hang out._

__He was right. Ever since the big separation between their teams and also the new found responsibilities of growing up, it’s been troublesome to find a time that works for all three of them._ _

Craig: _I’d like to. I’ll ask Clyde what time is good for him._

__Sending his last text for the night, Craig laid his phone down besides him. He was smirking up at the ceiling with excitement returning in his chest. Tomorrow was going to be very eventful for him. He was going to find this kid and find out everything he could to settle his growing curiosity._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to have to add another tag of Craig being obsessed. He seems to be liking Tweek a whole lot more than I had originally planned. Nothing wrong with that. We all love Tweek and I'd like to think we'd all be obsessed too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day or night depending on when you're reading!!


	6. Force Field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you are just so wonderful. You leave me all these kudos and comments and I just love it soooo much! 
> 
> I've always found writing in itself fun but you guys just make it that much more special! I'm so happy all of you are here to read this new chapter!
> 
> Have fun!!!!

There wasn’t much Craig could do until in the morning. Having had dinner shortly after his conversation with Token, Craig kept today’s events mostly to himself when his parents asked about his day.

Communication was never the easiest thing for the men of the Tucker family. Most of the time he and his father would answer with simple responses. Which was probably where Token got the idea that he was somewhat unaware to some of the crap that happened around him at school.

Though, Craig wouldn’t go as far as to say he was oblivious. The fact was, Craig was not easily amused or interested by most things that happened in South Park. During his life he has found a few things that interested him and that was enough. 

He didn’t need excitement or something new every day to keep his attention in order for him to be happy. He found it was the small things that made him happiest, and that’s how he liked it. 

He wanted a nice, boring, and predicable life. 

He decided that long ago, that he wanted to be in control of what happened in his own life. He could care less about what was happening in the world of others. 

With that being said, sure, oblivious might be the correct term, but what did he care? He was Craig Tucker. He liked what he liked and paid no mind to the things that didn’t concern him. 

However, there were some difficult exceptions he would sometimes be forced to make, like Clyde and Token begging him to join their superhero team.

Craig refused at first, but when his friends spent more time playing heroes Craig reluctantly joined. That’s how the origins of Super Craig came to be. He believed it easier to become a superhero than to look for other people to hang out with. 

Who could blame him though? Almost everyone in this town sucked. 

Of course, shortly after joining a big dispute broke out amongst the other team members. Some may call it creative differences, but Craig would call it a waste of time. 

The only reason Crag sided with Cartman was because his house was closer, which means it would take less time to come home after playing this stupid game. Also, Clyde needed him more than Token did. 

When tomorrow finally arrived, Craig behavior as he always did in the morning. He got prepared for school, ate his breakfasted, and waited for the bus. Although, there was something different about this morning because had given himself his own superhero mission. 

Wonder Tweek was still freshly embedded into him mind. Craig can remember every detail of the boy, so it shouldn’t be that hard to find him. Once he did find the blonde-haired kid, he would go up and introduce himself, hopefully without flipping him off this time. No promises, though. If he manages to hold Craig’s attention long enough, Craig would consider talking until the warning bell ring. 

A simple plan. Just how Craig liked it. It wasn’t over the top and the simplicity of it gave Craig more confidence in his poor ability to communicate. 

As the bus picked them up and dropped them off at the front entrance of the school, Craig walked into the school with his head held high as he began his search. 

Surprisingly, since becoming aware of his surroundings, Craig started seeing a lot of things for the first time. 

He never realized that there were two sets of lockers lining down every hallway. He only knew where his and his friend’s lockers were. Also, he never noticed how many kids went to this school. Has there always been this many people here before? He only knew people from his classroom and that was about it. 

There were kids coming from all directions, out of every hallway and doorway. It was starting to become a little overwhelming for him. Keeping a straight face, Craig ignored the kids passing him as he focused his mind to find the twitchy superhero before the bell. 

He had to be here somewhere unless Token was being an ass and lying to him. 

As Craig turned the corner down another hallway, he immediately stopped himself from taking another step once his eyes fell upon a wild main of blonde hair, his face all scrunched up as he fumbled with his lock. 

Though he was at the other end of the hall, Craig knew just from looking it was him.

Just like yesterday, his hair was wild and sticking up everywhere and this time he was not contained by his headband. His school clothes were different from his superhero costume. Instead of a baggy blue sweat shirt he had on a dark green shirt but with similar black pants. 

While the boy worked on his lock, Craig’s mind was telling him to move. However, his body was unresponsive. Craig stood there frozen as a shockwave of emotions shot off inside him causing him to feel what he was feeling yesterday. 

His heart pounding in his chest, his mouth was agape, and his body temperature shot up at least one hundred degrees, making him uncomfortably hot and sweaty. 

When the boy eventually got his locker open he began switching books from his locker to his green backpack. During this time, Craig could feel his knees started to grow weak and all his confidence vanish as the seconds passed. 

Suddenly, a loud **thump!** echoed down the hall. 

The blonde’s unsteady hands causing a large text book to fall on the tiled floor. As he turned to pick up the book, Craig’s eyes darted from side to side before he ran as quickly as he could behind the corner of the hallway. 

With his back up against the wall, Craig wiped his clammy hands on his pants while taking in deep breaths. He was starting to get pissed off with himself. This was no way someone at his age should be acting. If he couldn’t work up the courage to break out of his shell and say hello to a stranger, then he feared for his future. 

But that was it, he had no problem talking to people he didn’t know. He never behaved this way before and that’s what concerned him the most. How was he supposed to find out anything about this kid if he couldn’t even get around his force field?

This Wonder Tweek must have some very efficient powers to have this effect on him. 

Once he forced himself to retained his composure, Craig took one last breath before peeking around the corner. Unfortunately, he was sad to see the boy had already left. 

No matter, he had all day to try and talk to this kid. Craig walked down the hallway where he had last seen Wonder Tweek and stopped at his locker. _'209'_ was the locker number. At least Craig knew that much about the boy. He knew he would have to come back here sometime today.

Craig would be back, as well.

He wasn't going to let this twitchy kid who calls himself 'Wonder Tweek' get the best of him. Until then, he had to get to his own locker before the bell rang. It wouldn’t do him much good if he were to get detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Craig, He can't even get close to Tweek without breaking down with emotions. Don't worry, they'll talk so enough. It wouldn't be much of a story if they never talked and was only told from a distance. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!!


	7. First Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I'm sorry, I had a case of the lazies! I have the story all up in my head. Now if only it would write itself! I love writing so my writers block never lasts too long!!
> 
> Thank you guys so much!! You've left me so many comments and kudos. I would slap a big ole 'Awesome' on your chest if I could. You guys are truly awesome!!!

Craig stared mindlessly at the clock up on the wall. He felt as this class had gone on forever and there was still another twenty minutes left. Craig moved his attention to his blank note book. He was supposed to be taking notes, but he didn’t see any point now since the lecture was half way over. 

Taking his _Red Racer_ pencil, Craig started making random marks and lines on the page. He wasn’t sure what he was drawing, but it was better than getting in trouble for falling asleep. At least this made it look like he was taking notes and cared what the teacher had to say. He continued doodling for the remainder of the class and by the time the bell rang, Craig finally looked down at what he had been drawing for the last twenty minutes. 

The image, as poorly drawn as it was, had a nice round face, a rectangle for the body, and four lines that represented the arms and legs. On top of the circle, which was assumed to be the head, had many pointed angels protruding out of it like it was hair.

To others, it simply looks like a bad attempt to draw a person, but to Craig he couldn’t help but see Wonder Tweek. Feeling his face heat up and turn red, Craig hurried up and closed his note book before anyone was to see.

Craig hid his face as he stuffed it in his book bag and left the room. There was something seriously wrong with him. All morning everything had made him think about that kid and his actions this morning when he was at his locker didn’t help. 

Thankfully It was lunch time, Craig stood in line and got his food before going over to his normal table. Though he was the first one there that didn’t stop him from eating. He only had thirty minutes for lunch and he wasn’t going to waste it waiting for anyone else to show up.

As Craig ate, he looked around the lunch room, not for anything in particular, eating was just a boring necessity and without anyone there to talk to Craig had to make his own entertainment. 

Going up and down the tables, looking at everyone’s lunch and eavesdropping on their conversations, Craig stopped mid-chew when his eye fell upon Wonder Tweek sitting at one of the tables out in front of him. There were other kids around him, but he wasn’t talking to any of them. He seemed to be fully invested to keeping to himself and whatever was in his cup. 

And they say he is oblivious?

Craig bet he could go and sit in front of the boy and he wouldn’t even notice. As much as Craig would like to take himself up on that offer the thought of talking to Wonder Tweek sent his nervous into a frenzy. 

Craig was waiting for the perfect opportunity and right now just wasn’t the time. Until then, Craig was content simply by watching the blonde from afar. Craig soon forgot about his lunch as he continued to observe the boy. From where he was sitting he could see Wonder Tweek had a simple lunch. A sandwich, a cup of yogurt, and a banana. 

Once he finished with his beverage, he reached for the cup of yogurt. It had a red label; did that mean it was strawberry or cherry? 

He opened the yogurt and dipped his plastic white spoon in the cup. He scooped out a spoonful of yogurt and brought it up to his lips. Craig mouth watered as the boy slowly opened his mouth and just as he was about to take his first bite…

“Dude, I am starving!” Clyde stated sitting down in the sit in front of Craig, blocking his view of Wonder Tweek. Craig’s face fell flat as he was now watching Clyde shove food in his mouth. Shortly after, more of his friends began to fill his table and Craig returned to eating his lunch. 

After the bell rang, the lunch room cleared out. Craig was at his locker, switching out his books for his afternoon classes. Once he had all his books, he closed his locker and drug himself to the other end of the school to his next class. 

Normally, he would run on auto pilot during the walk to classes. After discovering the easiest route to each of his classes, Craig would allow himself to zone out while his feet took him where he needed to go. He never realized that this would take him past locker 209. 

A part of him wanted to take a different route in case there just happened to be a twitchy blonde at his locker the same time he was passing. The other part of his didn’t welcome the change of a new route and secretly hoped the twitchy blonde was at his locker. 

As Craig began his walk down the hallway, he was a little disappointed to not see Wonder Tweek at his locker. Though the superhero was not there, Craig couldn’t help but look at locker 209 as he passed it. 

It didn’t look any different from any of the other locker surrounding it, but to Craig there were many secrets behind that locked piece of metal. Who knows what he would be able to learn if he could just get a glimpse inside for a second. 

Continuing down the hall, Craig faced forward, away from the locker, and made his way to class. Believing the rest of the way was going to be his normal route, he was not expecting was for Wonder Tweek to be coming down the other end of the hall straight towards him. 

Wonder Tweek had a couple of text books pressed up against his small chest. His eyes were pointed to the ground, watching his own feet as his took each step. His eyes were not twitching but facial expressions looked strained and nervous about something. 

Craig stood in place, holding his breath as the boy walked closer towards him. He could see that the boy was mumbling something to himself, but he wasn’t sure what. 

When Wonder Tweek was almost upon him, all of Craig’s thoughts stopped. He didn’t know what to do. Should he say something and wave? Should he not say anything at all? Should he trip him? 

All these solutions filled Craig’s mind, but he wasn’t sure which was the best to choose. He had to make a decision fast because the blonde was almost here. He was so close now Craig could easily make out the dark circles around his beautiful green eyes like yesterday. 

Seeing those green eyes brought a small smile to Craig’s face. Not wanting a repeat like yesterday, Craig refrained from waving or doing anything with his hands. Instead, He kept his hands down to his sides, so he wouldn’t feel the urge to flip him off again. 

As Wonder Tweek passed him, Craig quickly cleared his throat and with his nasally voice, he spoke loud enough so the boy would hear him. “Hi.”

Once the word left his mouth, Craig felt as if he just ran a marathon. There wasn’t a part of his body the wasn’t sweating. His heart was beating so loud, he was surprised he could speak over it.

Though Craig made the effort, Wonder Tweek never stopped to acknowledge Craig or even pretend as if he heard him. He continued staring at the ground not stopping until he reached his locker. 

Looking over his shoulder back towards the boy, the smile never diminished from Craig’s face. It didn’t bother Craig that he didn’t get response back. All that mattered was…

He just spoke to Wonder Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!  
> I've always had the vision of Craig being cool but with Tweek he acts different. I love him not having control over his emotions when he's around Tweek. 
> 
> Also, Clyde block  
> Clyde, I love you so much but sometimes you need to get out of the way. 
> 
> I'm just having a great time writing and talking with you guys!!


	8. Color Out of the Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big Hello to all of you!!
> 
> I had some rare free time and decided to write another chapter for you wonderful people. Thanks for all your amazing comments and all the love and hype for this story!!
> 
> It just makes me want to write more when I know you guys are having fun!!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!!

Craig was surprised by how well his day had gone since saying ‘Hi’ to Wonder Tweek. It was as if that first hello opened Craig eyes to see the world differently. The rest of the day was like that. Craig kept his smile even during his classes.

Though he still didn’t care about most things the teacher was talking about, he still managed to enjoy the moment of being there. Even Cartman’s ignorant rants and offensive personality didn’t seem to bother him as much as it normally would. 

Since Craig was feeling good that day and decided to end his super hero duties early. All The Coon had then do was search for information about the missing father. And what better place to do that than in the comfort of his own home? 

Now in his bedroom, Craig kicked off his shoes and threw is backpack over to the side. Walking up to Stripe’s cage, Craig opens the cage and gives the furry guinea pig a few strokes with his hand. 

“Hello Stripe. How was your day?” Craig asked, his voice still monotone as he continued to pet the creature. “My day was good.” 

Craig picked up Stripe and grabbed some of his treats before carrying him over to the bed. Sitting him down on the mattress, Craig took some treats from the bag and offered them to the critter. Craig smile grew as he felt Stripe’s fur tickled his palm as he ate while making happy little noises from being fed.

After he finished feeding Stripe, Craig and his furry companion laid on the bed together. Stripe was resting on Craig’s chest while Craig mindlessly caressed him. Currently, Craig’s mind was wondering back to his new obsession.

“I think he would be a good friend. Don’t you, Stripe?” Craig asked aloud before picking Stripe off chest. “Ah, I'm sorry. I never told you who.”

Remembering his drawing from earlier, he sat Stripe back on the bed and went over to his backpack. Taking the notebook that concealed his doodle from earlier, Craig returned to the spot on his bed beside Stripe while flipping through his notebook in search for his poorly drawn Wonder Tweek.

“See? Right here.” Craig said, pointing to his drawing. “His name is Wonder Tweek and he’s the new member of Freedom Pals. I talked to him today.” 

The longer he spent looking at the drawing the more it did not do Wonder Tweek any justice. Pulling out a pencil, Craig began going off his memory and touching up some more definitive lines at the same time adding more detail to his unmanageable hair. 

He drew his headband going across his head. Feeling creative, Craig hopped once more from his bed over to his desk. In one of the drawers there where all his art supplies from elementary school. The same ones he used to design his own costume.

Searching through the different colors, Craig first took out a red colored pencil and in small letters wrote the word _Wonder Tweek_ in capital letters. Next, he began coloring in the lines of his small body and the headband with a beautiful shade of navy. 

Then a yellow pencil to color in all that wild hair on top of his head. Though it was a mess, Craig believed it was these small imperfections that made the boy so interesting and so hard to forget. Speaking of forgetting, he also forgot one of the most important details of Wonder Tweek. 

His radiant emerald eyes. Taking out his prettiest green, Craig began carefully shading and trying to match the intensity he felt when he first looked into his eyes. However, no matter how light or how hard he pressed he was unable to recreate that same feeling. 

Looking down, Craig observed his art and cracked another smile at what he saw. He was no artiest but now with the revisions and the added color, he must say, it did look more like the original Wonder Tweek that it had before.

Craig brought the notebook and pencil back over to his bed where a relaxed guinea pig was stretched out with his nose twitching. Only to become reanimated once Craig laid on the bed to show Stripe his master piece. “So? What do you think, Stripe?” 

He brought the paper down to Stripe eye level. Stripe crawled closer to the drawing and gave a couple of sniffs before he started nibbling on one of the bottom corners of the page. 

“No, no you can’t eat Wonder Tweek, Stripe. He’s going to be our new friend.” Craig explained sweetly with his nasal voice to the curious rodent. He pulled the drawing away from Stripe and ran a finger over the chewed-up edge. 

Looking at it for second time, Craig couldn’t help but feeling there was still one thing missing. Staring at his doodle from different angles it was hard to pin point exactly what was off. Until Craig noticed something off about his facial features. He had drawn his mouth into a curve smiling a smile. But every time Craig has seen him the boy never had any expression other than a nervous frown. 

Using the back eraser of his pencil, Craig eraser the smile and replaced it with a more accurate nervous downward curse. Though the smile did look better Craig wanted to keep the original Wonder Tweek in his mind. 

“There. Much better.” Craig approved the added feature and with another smirk. It was finally done and surprisingly enough it resembled the blonde boy quite nicely. In fact, it was enough to make Craig start to feel the same butterflies in his stomach that would suddenly appear when he was looking at the real Wonder Tweek. 

Swallowing hard, Craig cleared his dry throat before smiling at the paper again. “Hi, my name is Craig.” His words come out a little shaky after first but by the end of his sentence it was naturally flat. 

Receiving no answer, as he would expect, Craig looked around the room to make sure his door and window was shut before continuing to speak to the drawing. “So, um, your name is Wonder Tweek. That’s cool. I’m Super Craig. I’m a brutalist class and I can punch really hard.”

That was another thing Craig wanted to know about Wonder Tweek. What class was he in? What kind of power did he possess? Judging based upon his looks alone, Craig was almost certain he wasn’t a brutalist like himself.

If anything, Craig was thinking he was more psychic. He did look smart enough to be one. Or maybe even an assassin or elementalist. That would be so cool. It was just one of the many things Craig wanted to know about Wonder Tweek. 

Craig continued to practice talking with the drawing of Wonder Tweek. He could feel the butterflies settle down the longer he spent talking, making his confidence in communication rise sightly.

He practiced all the way up until he heard his mother knock on his door and call him down for dinner. Hearing his mother’s voice so close, Craig began to panic and quickly closed the notebook before rolling out of bed and Immediately, Craig shoved the notebook under his bed. 

Once the notebook was hidden, Craig could relax. He picked up Stripe and laid him gently back in his cage. Before leaving the room, Craig’s eye drew to the underneath his bed where only he knew where the notebook resided.

He wasn’t sure why he wanted to keep the notebook hidden. It wasn’t anything bad or wrong. But for some reason he thought it be in his best interest to keep it his own secret. He had a suspicious feeling people would think it odd of him to have drawn someone he just met.

Turning off his light, Craig closed the door behind him and went to join his family for their evening meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig experiencing love for the first time is probably the best thing in the world. He doesn't know what's going on but that will change once it all finally catches up with him. 
> 
> Some of you may noticed that I have not added Tweek's circle with 'TW' on it. I'm saving that for something so just be patient!!
> 
> Also, might I add that Stripe is adorable!
> 
> Thank you guys so much fro reading. I'll see you next chapter!!


	9. The Fence That Separates Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like forever since I could update! Oh my god!!!
> 
> Life has been giving it to me hard, people. School and everything has just got me crazy! I admire all of you have your life together. I'm just sitting here like when can I go home and sleep? 
> 
> Anyway! You all are so awesome for waiting on me. I really don't want my next chapter to be this late but if it is I'm extremely sorry! I'm always thinking about you guys, though!
> 
> Quick Note: Their powers are not real. It's all part of the game and their imagination. Kenny is the only one with a real super power.

“Would anyone mind telling me how Freedom Fuck Pals can get two missions done in one day when we can’t even solve one lousy GODDAMN MISSING PERSON CASE?!” The Coon exclaimed in frustration. His clawed hand hitting the table to amplify his rage, shaking the loose objects around them. 

Without missing a beat, Human Kite made his presence known by answering The Coon’s question. “Maybe because their leader is not a complete ass wipe?”

The other team mates remained silent, whether it was from not having an answer to give or not caring enough to give an answer. Kyle seemed to be the only one still willing to call Cartman out on his stupid rants.

Internal shaking his head, Craig wished Kyle would not antagonize Cartman so much. If they got into an argument, as they so often do, then it would take that much longer for Cartman to finished whatever he had to say. 

The Coon heard Human Kites answer but thankfully enough, he passed Kyle a dirty look before continuing the meeting “Freedom Pals have us by the balls and they’re not letting go. We’ve got to-”

“Hey, you guys, um, Coon Friends, I’m done playing. C-Can I go home now?” Butters interrupted, his shaky voice coming from behind the steel bars of the dog cage he had been locked in for a couple of days now.

With a deep growl, The Coon Stomped over to the cage where Butters was held. Butters’ sudden interruption only fueled his rage and ignited his short fuse. Drawing his stout leg, The Coon kicked the cage as hard as he could and yelled, “FUCKIN’ SHUT UP, BUTTERS!”

The Coon’s voice carried throughout the room, though there was no echo that followed from being in the basement. Taking his place back at head of the table, Cartman inhaled and exhaled while cupping his two clawed hands together. 

“We’ve got to buckle down. Yesterday, no one had anything to report so this time I’m breaking you up into teams.” The Coon stated, his eyes looking at each of his team mates, mentally making a list of teams. 

“Human Kite and Captain Diabetes, you check out the police department, see if you can find any leads. Mosquito, you and Super Craig search downtown, ask around and treat everyone as if they were a suspect. Fast Pass, I want you to search the storage facilities and the poor part of town. Send Kenny my regards if you see him. Ready? Go get them!”

No one at the table moved. They remained seated, waiting for Cartman to include himself in the team effort. 

Noticing his team was not moving, The Coon’s eyebrow arched at his team’s lack of hustle. “What? Did you have your heads so far up your ass you didn’t hear me? Get going!” He drastically urged his team to get off their ass and do as he instructed. 

“What exactly will you be doing?” Human Kite asked the question that was on everyone else’s mind. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cartman blew out a huff of hot air. “I will be monitoring the lair, Chaos, and listening to the police scanner.” He responded through his tightly clenched teeth. 

“Whatever let’s just go, Captain Diabetes.” Human Kite stated exhaustedly, pushing his chair out from under the table and left the basement, Captain Diabetes not far behind him. 

Soon after, Super Craig and Mosquito both took their leave, as well. Craig was eager to get out of the Coon lair and actually doing something “superhero” related.

Over the years, Craig had built up an impressive amount of tolerance. However, there were still some instances, that tested him. Making him want to rid the cost of his impatience with one of his Mega Fist Punches.

Once they were out of Cartman’s house, the two superheroes headed downtown looking for evidence or anything that could aid them in their mission. Though, they only made it as far as down the block when Mosquito suddenly paused a few meters from the playground. 

“Dude, I really can’t hold it anymore. I’m about to die.” He admitted, placing his hand slightly below his stomach. His discomfort plastered all over his face. “I’ll be right back!”

Mosquito rushed directly into the park and into the boy’s public restroom, leaving Craig standing alone outside the playground. As he waited, Craig remained outside the gate of the park, putting all his weight up against the chain linked fence. He then closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. He could hear birds chirping and children laughing as they played. 

As he continued listening, there were some interesting sounds that would occasionally be picked up by his ears. It sounded like muffled cries of yelling. Curious, Craig wanted to investigate, it was his duty as a superhero to answer cries of help, was it not? 

Though, if it did turn out to be a real emergency it may not be the best idea to go without backup from Clyde. 

However, after several minutes with no Clyde emerging from the bathroom and the bizarre sounds becoming more frequent, Super Craig decided he would be enough to handle any problem he may come across.

Without any sign of concern for his own safety, Super Craig followed the sounds until they became louder. 

The voices were clear now. They were coming from behind the tall wooden fence separating the neighborhood. Peaking through one of the thin slits in the fence, Craig once dull eyes widen when he saw who was on the other end. 

It was the Freedom Pals, well three of them anyway, and the one making all the strange noises was coming from no other than the newest member of the team. The blonde was bend over with his hands propping him up on his knees. 

He was breathing heavily while small grunts and squeaks would sometimes sneak out. “One more time Wonder Tweek. This time give it all you got.” Tupperware encouraged the superhero in training. 

Craig silently watched as Wonder Tweek stood back up. He outstretched his arms and raised his brown gloved hands over his head. With a determined twitch, he yelled with a loud and squeaky voice, “Supreme Thunder!”

Flashes of purple energy surrounded both his hands and arms before pointing it out in front of him. In front was a pile of garbage that was made to look like a humanoid dummy figure. Judging by the holes and the missing parts, Craig could tell it has been through a lot. 

On his command, the purple lightening struck the dummy until there was a big black hole where his non-existent face would be. 

This was the first time Craig ever go to hear Wonder Tweek’s actual voice. He imagined it many times what it would sound like, but without a doubt, his normal voice was better than anything he imagined. To Craig, his voice was unique and the tiny grunts and noises he interjected with his words just added to his personality. 

This was also the first time Craig ever got to see him in superhero action. Craig was excited but not surprised to discover he was an elementalist. That was one of his guesses and it fit him quite nicely.

Now that he was sure of his class and put a voice to his face, Craig felt somewhat accomplished in his findings. He could feel the fluttering of the butterflies again in his stomach as he continued to watch. When Wonder Tweek began smiling from his own efforts Craig could feel his own smile creep up.

Seeing Wonder Tweek's smile caused a tickle in Super Craig's throat. He forced himself not to chuckle from the excitement and happiness flooding his insides. 

Craig wasn’t sure how long he was planning to watch, but his entertainment was unfortunately brought to an end when a harsh hand grabbed his shoulder. The hand spun him around and pinned him up against the wood. Super Craig was now until he was faced to face with a pissed off Mysterion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! Craig finally got to hear Tweek's voice and found out he's an elementalist!  
> Although, his obsession now has got Craig in trouble for snooping. He's going to have to answer to Mysterion. 
> 
> I love Kenny and Mysterion is so cool, but I really would hate to have him angry at me. 
> 
> Thank you guys fro reading! I love you all so much!!


	10. Breaking Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know what to put in these things.
> 
> I was not expecting to write another chapter today it just sort of happened. Sunday's are always so lazy for me so I never know what I'm going to do. Sometime I'm more productive and then sometimes I just waste my time watching tv. 
> 
> I won't keep you waiting. Here is the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy it!!

“What the fuck are you doing here? Were you spying?” Mysterion spat, pushing Super Craig harder up against the fence. “Honestly, I’m not surprised. I wouldn’t put it past Cartman and his low morals.” His eyes flickering with raw emotion. His frown deepened the longer the silent continued.

Super Craig stared back at Mysterion unsure of how to explain the situation. There was no way he was going to admit to spying on Wonder Tweek. That it wasn’t part of his main mission. It just sort of happened.

How could he explain to Mysterion this bizarre feeling that case over him when he was around the new Freedom Pal. Craig knew he was playing with fire. Anything involving Freedom Pals right now was just asking for trouble and yet, Craig couldn’t stay away.

Before Craig could find the right words to say another voice suddenly appeared. “Hey! _Buzzzz_ Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?!” 

Mosquito came rushing to aid his superhero partner. While Mysterion was distracted, Super Craig channeled his power, drawing his fist back enough until it hit the fence. Super Craig then unleashed a powerful punch aimed directly at Mysterion.

Mysterion quickly jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the punch. Craig was freed from the fence and joined Mosquito’s side. It was now two against one. Even Mysterion would have a hard time handling two of them at once. Knowing this, the hooded hero relaxed his stance but kept his glare dangerous.

“You won’t be so lucky next time. If I catch any of you spying again you will be sorry. I’ll make sure of that.” He threatened, pointing a serious gloved finger at the duo before fluidly climbing up a nearby tree and hopping over the fence.

Once Mysterion disappeared behind the fence, Mosquito and Super Craig nearly collapsed from the release of tension. “Man, what was that about?” Mosquito asked, look at Super Craig whose face was back to its usual flat and expressionless state.

“It was nothing” Craig replied, turning around to head back to the park. Hearing heavy foot steps behind him, Craig knew he Clyde wasn’t going to accept that answer.

“That was not nothing. Mysterion almost kicked your ass!” Mosquito laughed at his friend. “If I hadn’t shown up-”

“He didn’t almost kick my ass. I could take him.” Craig defended himself as he questioned Mysterion’s motives. Why did he do that? Why had he not just called upon his other team members who were only a few meters away from them? He could have easily outnumbered us, but he chose not to. He gave them a pass and let them go.

“So? What happened?” Mosquito asked again, this time a bit more demanding.

“I told you. Nothing happened. I just saw the Freedom Pals training and Mysterion caught me.” He answered as if it wasn’t anything to get worked over by.

“Oh man, you got to see the Freedom Pals practice strategies? So that must mean we found one of their training grounds.” Mosquito said, removing the long tube over his nose. “We’ve got to tell The Coon! I’m sure he’ll want to know about this.”

Before he could object on the subject, Clyde grabbed on to Craig’s jacket sleeve and pulled him back to Cartman’s house.

Mosquito rapidly knocked on the door until Ms. Cartman answered the door with a kind smile. “Well hello, boys. Come on in and I’ll make you some lemonade.” She said, ushering them both into the house. 

“Eric, some of your superhero pals are here to see you.” She announced to her son laying on the couch watching tv and eating cheesy poofs. 

“God Mom! You’ll just let anyone wearing a costume in, won’t you?” Cartman rudely stated. 

As Cartman lifted himself from his lounging position, he wiped the dust from the cheesy poofs off his shirt. “What are you guys doing here? Did you find anything?”

“Yeah we did _buzz_.” Mosquito eagerly explained. “We found one of Freedom Pals’ training grounds.” 

“Are you positive? Where did you find this?” Cartman asked, before jumping off the couch.

“That fenced in area across the street from the park.” Mosquito answered, bring Super Craig around in front on him. “And Super Craig was able to get a look at some of Freedom Pals’ battle tactics before Mysterion attacked and I saved him” 

“I see. How much were you able to see, Super Craig?” The Coon questioned the unenthusiastic superhero.

Super Craig swallowed hard. He didn’t know what to say. Well, he knew what he saw, but he wasn’t definite he wanted to say. Though he wasn’t sure if he should just lie. “I…They were training with a practice dummy made out of trash.”

Everyone knew Super Craig’s inability to communicate in great lengths and detail. He was short with his answer and hopefully it was enough, leaving room for no other questions. 

“A dummy made out of trash?” The Coon repeated, scratching his chin with one of his fingers. “Is that all you were able to see? Were they all there?” 

Super Craig shook his head. “No, only Tool shed, Tupperware and, um…Wonder Tweek.” Saying the name Wonder Tweek out loud in front of others made his lip quiver with satisfaction. 

If he had known peeking into that fence would have caused this much controversy, then he would have never done it. Although, that would also mean he would have never seen Wonder Tweek smile for the first time since he first saw him. 

Rising his brow, Cartman gave him a questionable look. “Who the fuck is Wonder Tweek?” The Coon asked completely baffled by the name. Super Craig heart began to race when he heard his name a second time.

Super Craig never talked about Wonder Tweek with anyone. Well, not counting the first text he sent to Token asking about him. “He’s the new member of Freedom Pals.” Craig slowly mumbled. His voice was unsteady but not as shaky as he was expecting.

“Oh right. Damn those cheating Freedom Fucks.” The Coon swore lifting himself back onto the couch. “Well then, we will have to investigate this further. Good job.” With that, Cartman waved them off. Taking it as a sign to leave, both boys exited Cartman’s house.

Stretching his arms in the air, Clyde yawned before saying, “I’m going to call it a day. How about you?” Craig nodded his head agreeing with his friend. They both walked together until Craig was the first to reach his house. 

After saying his good byes to Clyde, Craig ran up the stairs to his room and fell on his bed. Today was one of the more exhausting days and he just needed to unwind. And what better way to unwind than to talk to his new friend.

Rolling over to the other side of his bed, Craig stuck his hand under his bed until he found a familiar notebook. Pulling it out the notebook, Craig walked over to his desk while flipping to the page with his drawing of Wonder Tweek. 

Craig looked down at his doodle and smiled. He took out a pencil from his drawer and started adding in some new details from today. Learning that he was an elementalist, Craig included purple lightening coming from his brown gloved hands that he saw earlier.

The control he had over his power impressed Craig even more. It must be hard to control the weather and yet, Wonder Tweek could amazingly call upon it at his will effortlessly. 

As he drew, Craig wondered what other super powers Tweek could do. Getting inside the head of an elementalist, Craig added other elements he could think of. Having ice and snow falling from one side of the page while fire consumed the other.

When he finished with the element accents, Craig put in one final touch. Using his eraser, he once more erased Wonder Tweek’s frowning face and changed it into the smile he saw on the blonde’s face today.

“You should smile more often. It looks nice on you.” Craig spoke with a genuine smile to the doodle, rubbing off the mess left from the eraser. “You didn’t see me, but I accidentally saw you training with Token. You did really good. That lighting attack is pretty cool.”

Getting out of his chair, Craig brought his notebook back to his bed and laid down next to the drawing before continuing to speak.“I also heard your voice for the first time today. It would make me happy if I could hear it again.”

Sadly, Craig didn’t know when the next time he would be able to hear Wonder Tweek’s voice. Every time he would try to speak his body would betray him. His stomach would do flips, his mouth would dry up, and his heart came one too many times from jumping out of chest. 

All he wanted to do was talk to him like a normal person. To be his friend and maybe one day hang out. But Wonder Tweek wasn’t normal. He had some kind of control over him that he never felt before. And honestly, he didn’t know if he was strong enough to beat it. 

Dragging his hand across the drawing of Wonder Tweek, Craig let out a pitiful sigh. “I bet Super Craig wouldn’t be scared to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are strong enough Craig!! You will see. You're going to be able to talk to Tweek and it will the best day ever! I think all of us are a Craig and there is something in our life that is Tweek that we just can't get over no matter how hard we try. But if Craig can do it one day then so can we! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. I hope that you will have a wonderful week. I appreciate all of you just for being here and giving me your time. 
> 
> I love all of you!!! You're so awesome and don't let anyone tell you other wise!!!


	11. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> I want to start by thanking each of you! Never would I thought this story would be close to 300 kudos. That's insane!!! You are all amazing for taking your time to read and maybe a little extra time to leave a comment and bookmark and subscribe!!
> 
> I really hope you guys have fun with this chapter. I had so much fun writing it!

There he was, the blonde-haired wonder. Wonder Tweek to be exact. The same one who has been haunting Craig’s dreams and teasing him with their mind game. Wonder Tweek would stand at his locker every morning while Craig would hide behind the corner closest to him so he could observe.

It wasn’t creepy, and it wasn’t weird. It was research that was beneficial to him. This whole thing was slowly killing Craig in the worst way. He was going to have to do something fast before…before things got worse. That is why Craig, along with the help of his trusty side kick Stripe, thought of a couple plans. Plans that would break the ice between then and make things easier for the both. 

That’s all Craig needed. He had to find someway to get the first conversation out of the way. After that he can start treating as a friend and not a target.

Identifying all the issues, Stripe and he concluded that the main problem was getting his body under control. For some reason he was unable to get a grip when Wonder Tweek was in a proximity of him. 

Since his brain and body turned to mush when he tried to speaking to Wonder Tweek. With that being the case, it was up to Wonder Tweek be the one to be the first to speak. And Craig was going to assist from the sidelines. Craig stayed up all night thinking of fool proof ways he could get Wonder Tweek to talk to him. 

Craig already knew all the blonde’s school routine from countless days of monitoring him in the halls. Craig would stand there, feeling like an idiot, as Wonder Tweek would pass him without even glancing in his direction. That is when he would initiate plan A 

Watching from around the corner as per usual, Craig patiently waited for Wonder Tweek to finish at his locker. Once he saw him close his locker and start walking towards him, Craig managed his breathing as Wonder Tweek came closer. 

The plan was simple, when Wonder Tweek got close enough Craig was going to stick out his foot from behind the corner. Because the blonde never watched where he was going, he would certainly trip and fall. 

When he is down, Craig would come to his aid and pick up his book. He will be so grateful for the help he will thank him thus break the ice and starting their inevitable friendship. 

It wasn’t long before Wonder Tweek reached the correct spot. Without another thought, Craig swiftly stuck out long leg, causing him to trip and topple to the floor as intended. Now that he was down, all that was left was to help him up. 

Right as Craig turned to help Wonder Tweek pick up his books, Craig found himself paralyzed and unable to move. He could only stare at Wonder Tweek as he winced in pain while holding his elbow. 

All around his book were scattered all over the floor next waiting for Craig to jump into action and help him. However, the mere sight of him in pain caused another emotion to emerge. It wasn’t the tickling fluttering gin his stomach, or the increase heart rate. No, it was guilt. 

He’s never felt this before. He has hurt and punched many people, including his friends, and not once did he feel this kind of remorse that he does now. Seeing his once twitching face twisted in agony made Craig want to kick his own ass. How could he be so stupid to think this was a good idea from the start? 

As the kids from the hallway began to circle the injured boy, Craig slowly backed away into the forming crowd until he was far enough to make a break to his first class. 

Ok, so plan A didn’t go as well as he had hoped. Thankfully, Craig came up with a back up plan in case the first one was not a success and Wonder Tweek and he were not already friends.

His next plan was just as simple and a lot less dangerous. It was now lunch time and Craig was going do something he never thought he’d do. He was going to change some things up with his usual seating arrangement. Instead of seating in his usual spot, Craig was going to join Wonder Tweek at his table. That’s right, they were going to have lunch together. Though Wonder Tweek didn’t know it yet. 

Arriving first at the table, Craig sat down at the last seat on the other side. He pulled out a brown paper lunch bag and waited once more for Wonder Tweek to take his seat. Soon, more kids poured into the lunchroom, including his soon to be friend.

When Wonder Tweek sat down, Craig began unpacking his lunch at the same time. This was plan B. A sandwich, a banana, and a cup of strawberry and cherry yogurt. It’s the same lunch he has seen Wonder Tweek bring for lunch over the past few days. 

How this worked was Wonder Tweek would notice what he was eating and that they both liked the same food. Next, they would discover other things they had in common. Instant friendship and yogurt to celebrate.

Craig realized it was a bit of a stretch, especially since the blonde hasn’t notice much that’s gone around him. But it was the best he could come up with. In case his costume wasn’t a dead giveaway he wasn’t very creative.

If there was an off-chance Wonder Tweek did recognize him as the one who tripped him in the hall, then he could apologize with yogurt. 

Once Wonder Tweek took his seat, about a few seats away from him, he pulled his own bag lunch from his backpack along with a thermos. He then started by first unscrewing the lid off the thermos and taking several large gulps. Secretly, Craig watched as the boy quickly finished off the mystery liquid. That was one thing he was not able to figure out. 

What was in the thermos? It was most likely water or juice but Craig still desired to know. 

Assumed to be empty, Wonder Tweek screwed the lid back on his thermos before pulling out his usual lunch of a sandwich, a banana, and a cup of yogurt. As Wonder Tweek picked up his cup of yogurt, Craig mirrored his movements. 

At the same time, they both undid the seal at the top before dipping their spoons down, pulling out a spoon full of pinkish yogurt. Together they took the first bite and then the second bite, every bite until there was no yogurt left. 

Craig placed the empty cup down and deeply sighed. “This was not working” he pouted, holding his head low. Craig wish he had the power to turn invisible because that how he felt. Wonder Tweek didn’t even know he existed.

“Hey Craig!” Craig’s head popped up. He thought that maybe the Gods felt sorry for him? After watching his pathetic attempt to make a new friend they answered his pleads. Unfortunately, the voice wasn't Wonder Tweek. It belonged to his other friend, Clyde. 

“Hey, what are you doing over here?” Clyde asked, tilting his head to the side. “You’re not eating with us today?” 

Craig looked down at his food before glancing over to Wonder Tweek who was almost finished with his sandwich. “Um, yeah. I was just headed that way.” Craig replied in complete defeat. It seemed like no matter what he did he either messed things up or wasn’t even worth noticing. 

“Well come on! I’m hungry.” Clyde encouraged Craig to hurry up. Craig gathered up his remaining lunch and stuffed it back in the bag. Standing up from the table Craig’s eyes grew twice their size when they were met with beautiful emerald ones looking at him over one of his wispy shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Craig, I don't know what to say! You're just too cute but this obsession is making you a little crazy. Pretty soon Craig will be the one twitching haha.
> 
> Craig, you don't have to change anything! Tweek will love you no matter what!!!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!!


	12. What Went Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I have another chapter! There is good news and bad news in this chapter so I'm just going to let you figure that out when you read. Some of you might get upset but you know things will change haha!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading. I really hope you like it!!!!

For Craig time stood still. He canceled out all the disruptive noises, enjoying the experience of seeing those green eyes he watched so often. And they were finally staring back at him, acknowledging his presence. This was his chance. The perfect moment to reach out to the boy. To quit all this sneaking around and actually have a normal conversation face to face that didn’t involve a doodle version of him. 

Feeling his insecurities of poor communication skills reach the surface, Craig body began to react accordingly. His heart rate was back up and he could sense the yogurt from earlier wanting to come back up. It was at this point, Craig was fighting the urge to take off again, but not this time. He was done running. Super Craig wouldn’t run away, and neither would normal Craig. 

Clearing he tickle in his irritated throat, Craig opened his mouth to allow words to come out. But nothing came to mind. 

_Come on, Craig, like we practiced a hundred times._ Craig pumped himself up. But what was he to say? He didn’t want to say anything that would imply he had been essentially stalking him for the past few days. Though that’s basically what he was doing. He could feel the pressure growing between them as a film of sweat started to build on his brow.

“Umm…Hi” Craig managed to force out. This was the first time he had been able to speak in front of Wonder Tweek. He had to keep breaking the ice. He couldn’t let it stop there. “I’m Craig.”

After telling Wonder Tweek his name, Craig ended with a small smile. He felt a form of contentment that the boy now new his name. Expect to receive the same treatment in return, even though Craig already knew his name. 

However, he was not greeted the same way. The way he had hoped. Instead, Wonder Tweek furrowed his thin eyebrows and gave Craig a harsh look before turning back around to his lunch. 

Craig mind was blank, but not for the usual reason of being around Wonder Tweek. What was with that look? He barely said anything to the kid and he acts like a smug asshole? Fuck you, dude. Craig gave his own angry face then turned back to join his original lunch table, but not before flipping him off.

He was steamed. He couldn’t believe he ever wanted that kid to be his friend. He judged him all wrong and that pissed him off. Normally, he didn’t mind his friends having a little fight, but after all that time he spent trying to overcome his nervous, so he could talk to that jerk. Craig just wanted to get away and forget everything about Wonder Tweek. 

Arriving at the table, Craig sat down at his seat and dropped his head hard on the table. 

“Dude, are you ok?” Token asked, leaning further over the other side of the table. 

Not picking up his head, Craig mumbled his answer into the table, “yeah.”

“You’ve been acting strange all day. What’s up?” Clyde enter the conversation, taking a bite out of his food. Tilting his head enough to see his two concerned friends, Craig responded with a heavy sigh. He wasn’t in the mood to talk he just wanted to be alone. 

After the bell rang, Craig left the lunch room and leisurely walked to class. This time he was not waiting out in the hall for a certain blonde superhero. The day just seemed to drag with teacher mindlessly going off topic to talk about their kids or things happening in their personal lives. 

It took all his will power to not repeatedly slam his face into this desk. He was still pissed from earlier and the teacher’s rambling wasn’t helping. Craig couldn’t give two fucks about anything that went on in other people’s lives. He learned his lesson the hard way. Most people just are worth knowing. 

After school, Craig wished he could just go home and sleep this day off. Unfortunately, he had prior engagements with Coon and Friends. Cartman…The Coon, had contacted all of them after Clyde and he returned home, saying it was something important and all Coon and Friends were supposed to report to the park after school today.

Without given a choice, Craig went home to change into his superhero costume. Entering his room, he turned on his light, fed Stripe, and went to his desk to put on his disguise. Taking a fresh sheet of white printer paper and a red permanent marker, Craig casually drew a large ‘S’ on the front. 

He couldn’t say how many of these he has made since he created the persona of Super Craig. He supposed it would be easier to reuse the same one, but sometimes the paper would get torn or lost and he couldn’t be bother. He quickly used a few strips of tape and attached the piece of paper to his chest. Before exiting his room, Craig eyes automatically drew to his bed. Underneath laid the notebook he had religiously opened every day. 

Reaching under the bed, he took out the notebook and flipped to the doodle of Wonder Tweek. Seeing the drawing of the poorly drawn, blonde haired elementalist. Immediately, his deadpan face was transformed into something angrier. Letting out a flat growl, Craig ripped the page out of the notebook hoping that would be enough to release his built-up rage. 

It wasn’t. He had to do more. 

Positioning his hands at the top center of the paper, Craig was set to tear the paper into a thousand tiny little pieces. He wanted justice for Wonder Tweek playing with his emotions caused him to feel this way. 

Craig continued to stare at the drawing mentally preparing himself to destroy this drawing once and for all. With a tiny bit of force, Craig began tearing the paper ever so slightly. Though he stopped after the rip was about half an inch in length. 

Though he wanted to, Craig could couldn’t bring himself to tear it up. Even though he was mad at Wonder Tweek, he couldn’t rip the smiling image of him. Instead, he crumpled the paper into a tight wad and threw it in the trash can next to his desk before heading to the park. 

Once he arrived at the park, it did not take long for him to spot his other superhero brethren. However, they were not in the park, more like they were hanging outside the outskirts of the park where Clyde and he were yesterday. 

As he joined his team, Cartman pulled down his mask, turning into The Coon. “Now that everyone is here I would like to take this opportunity to say what a great job you guys are doing...at sucking.” The Coon said in in usual Cartman manner. “But I know it’s not all your fault. I’ve been lenient with you guys and I’m sorry. I didn’t realize the danger I was putting you guys in for being such a forgiving leader.

“What are you talking about, fatass?” Human Kite asked, looking like he’s already had enough of Cartman for today. 

“Please, Human Kite.” The Coon held up his hand to cease Human Kites constant bitching. “Which is why, starting now we are going to get serious. I’m going to make Coon and Friends great again.”

“H-H-Ho-H-How?” Fastpass stutter, struggling to get his question out.” The Coon didn’t answer. He waited, the look of frustration evident on his face even through his mask. 

After a long moment of silence Cartman continued. “As I was saying. To make us great and give us any hope of completing our mission were going to have to make some improvement. More to some than others.” Passing Human Kite and accusing look. “Which is why I have brought you here.”  
Quickly but not gracefully, Cartman hopped over the fence. From the other side he yelled, “Sometime today, assholes.”

The rest of Coon and Friends, out of curiosity followed cartman over the fence. Craig and Clyde both looked at the other instantly reading their mind. Once every member was behind the fence Cartman presented their location. 

“This here, Coon and Friends, will be our new training grounds. There is plenty of room for sparing and working out our strategies. It’s also got a nice pleasant breeze so enjoy that.” Stand up in front of his team, Cartman puffed out his chest in confidence. “Remember guys, Fuck Freedom Pals.” 

As on cue, just as Cartman finished giving his motivational speech a low and rough voice cut in. 

“What are you guys doing here?” It was Mysterion and Freedom Pals gathered behind him. Craig’s eyes attached their attention to Wonder Tweek. He wasn’t sure if it was out of habit or what, but he couldn’t stop from narrowing his glare towards him. Fuck Freedom Pals and Fuck Wonder Tweek.

“Why we were just about to start training, and this seemed like a pretty nice spot.” Cartman explained, playing innocent like he had no idea this was Freedom pal territory. 

“The hell you were! This is our spot.” Mysterion stated getting back up from the other Freedom Pals. 

“Oh, oh, really? Because I don’t see your name on it.” Cartman teased Mysterion, getting a reaction from the hooded hero. 

“You haven’t changed at all. You still such a child!” Mysterion commented with a growl. Cartman only pretended to ignore Mysterion’s words just proving his point.

“That’s great, Mysterion now if you don’t mind, Coon and Friends were in the middle of something.” Cartman turned his back to Mysterion and waved him off. 

Growling even louder, Mysterion prepared himself for a fight. “That’s it Coon. You are going down!”

“Oh, you bring it on, bitch!” With that both Coon and Friends and the rest of Freedom Pals prepared themselves for battle. And Craig already had his target locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Craig is upset with Tweek, but that doesn't mean they're not getting together. There is a method to my madness I just hope it works out as well as it does in my head. Oh well, as long as Tweek and Craig kiss and make up it's always a success. It doesn't matter how we get there just as long as we get there. 
> 
> I also believe soon we will have a little bunny!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the comments and kudos!!! I love them all so much!!


	13. Our First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there you wonderful people!
> 
> Here is another chapter! I hope you guys like it. It does have fighting in it and again you might not like the ending but things will change. I'm just having a great time writing and having you guys guess what's going to happen. It's very fun!!
> 
> Now that I am in school updates might be a little slower than normal. Fair warning especially since I'm not the best in school. I try, I really do but I much prefer writing because at least you guys are nice!!

For some time now, their fights between their rivaling superhero team had lost its spark these past couple of years. It was the same song and dance followed by Mysterion and The Coon. They each threw insults at one another while Human Kite and Toolshed made jokes and made plans after they were done playing.

However, this time it was different. Super Craig was not in the mood for games. This was the first time he ever looked forward to a battle with freedom Pals. More specially getting one good punch in the face of that snarky Wonder Tweek. 

That blonde haired freak didn’t understand how hard it was for him to be that first one to make the first move. In the past, it had been all his friend who made the first move and those he who didn’t he paid no mind. 

Super Craig cracked his knuckles on each hand while scoping out the twitching blonde. Finding Wonder Tweek with his hands clasped together with a nervous expression on his face, they made eye contact for the second time that day. 

Without moving from their spots on opposites ends, Craig made his intentions known. Bring up his right hand, Super Craig used the first move he ever learned: _Shining Hate Finger._ With this, he flipped Wonder Tweek off, receiving the reaction he was expecting. 

The boy squeaked in surprise then soon became angry, making the same angry scowling face he made at Craig at lunch. He was ready now.

Once The Coon gave his signal Super Craig was prepared to punch that dirty look off Wonder Tweek’s face just like he dreamed of doing all day. 

The Coon and Mysterion assumed their positions up front in their usual face off. With a mighty leap forward, The Coon attacked first with that swipe from his claws. Mysterion, being as skilled as he was, easily avoided Cartman’s attack by jumping high into the air. Coming down, Mysterion aimed his own fist at The Coon. 

The Coon nearly escaped, pushing himself backwards but coincidentally losing his balance and toppling onto his back. Stand up back on one knee, The Coon spat some dirt out of his mouth. “Coon and Friends! Attack!”

That was the signal.

In no time, Super Craig jumped into action, running straight to Wonder Tweek. When Wonder Tweek saw him come after him, his eyes must have grown three times their original size. _Good! he should be scared._ Super Craig thought as he continued to charge after the boy

Just as Craig was upon the blonde superhero, Wonder Tweek began to tremble and quickly lifted his arms up in front of him to block Super Craig’s incoming attack. 

Seeing Wonder Tweek use his arm to block his face, he was unable to get a clear shot of that annoying face of his. Changing tactics at the last second, Super Craig lowered his head and yelled out, “Omega Crash Extra!”

Soon Wonder Tweek was flying backwards from the power of Super Craig head. As Craig hit him, Wonder Tweek made a sound mix between a grunt and a whine before landing on the grass with a painful **THUD!**

Too bad they weren’t fighting on pavement. 

Though the attack made him a bit dizzy, Super Craig recovered as did Wonder Tweek. The blonde boy rubbed his stomach and made a scowl at Super Craig. 

“That’s it. ARG! You’re going to get it now!” Wonder Tweek cried as he raised his hands towards the sky. Recognizing this move when he was watching him practice, Super Craig stood his ground and brought his defense up. 

Purple static surrounded the boy’s brown gloved hands before a wave of power came striking near Craig. The electrical attack at an incredible speed, striking near his foot. Wanting to chuckle at the boy’s failed attempt at hitting him, he didn’t have time because another strike came crashing down. This time hitting its target. 

The attack left Super Craig on the ground paralyzed. He had not predicted that, that much power could come out of someone who looked like they could be blown over by high enough winds. If they were not fighting Craig would have taken the time to give a compliment.

It wasn’t long before Super Craig had control of his body again. Sitting up to continue their fight he saw Wonder Tweek was already starting his next attack. This time his hand glowed with an icy blue tint. He never saw this move before. 

Looking up, Super Craig was shocked to see a large pillar of ice coming down on top of him. Within a fraction of a second, Super Craig narrowly dodging the attack by rolling out of the way. Though he didn’t have much time to think as multiple ice icicles were now falling in ever direction around him. 

Hopping to his feet, Super Craig sprinted after the talented elementalist at the same time evading the ice being dropped on him. As he grew closer the ice came raining down faster than before, but that was no match against Super Craig’s abilities. 

After avoiding Wonder Tweek’s last ice attack, Super Craig yelled a powerful battle cry as his fist came flying towards the blonde’s terrified face. His fist finally connected with Wonder Tweek’s face instantly ridding the blonde of any dirty expressions he was planning to give him. 

Wonder Tweek dropped to the ground once more and this time it took longer for him to get up. Thinking that now that battle was over, and they got any hard feeling out of the way, they could perhaps make admins and become friends like Craig had initially wanted. 

Walking over to the defeated blonde superhero, Super Craig reached down his hand to help him up. “Good game.” Craig flatly said, waiting for Wonder Tweek to take his hand. 

Wonder Tweek looked at Craig’s hand and then back at Craig. On his pale face Craig could already start to see a bruise about the size of his fist forming. Though he didn’t like to see the boy hurt in any way, it had to be done. They both got in their shots and honestly that’s what they needed. Craig was still hurting from his first attack with the lighting and he didn’t want to think what may have happened if one of his ice pillars hit him. 

Wonder Tweek was truly a worthy advisory, making Super Craig understand why he had been obsessed with the blonde in the first place. 

The twitching boy sat up on his knees while still staring up at Super Craig. He slowly lifted his gloved hand as if he was about to grab for it. However, that would have been too simple. 

Wonder Tweek’s bruised face changed as if he had just realized something. It was now transformed into another angry and disapproving scowl. With his raised hand, Wonder Tweek swatted Super Craig’s hand away and helped himself up. 

Without a single glance back in his direction, He walked away and rejoined his own team members. 

With one last obscene remark from each of their leaders, Freedom Pals retreated from the training grounds. Though Coon and Friends were celebrating like it was a victory, it felt the exact opposite for Super Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are! Another chapter implanted into our memories. We will tell our children (or animal babies) about how even with all this misunderstanding love can blossom and turn into the greatest ship of all time!!!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you guys aren't too angry at Tweek. It may seem he's a poor sport but he has his own thoughts. Someone actually commented and wanted to see what was going through Tweek's mind so I may do that. 
> 
> Thank you guy sooo much!! Have a great day or night and I'll see you next chapter!!


	14. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I missed you all sooo much!! 
> 
> I've been juggling between my homework and writing. Some people make it look so easy. I'm one of those people who fall flat on their face, so please excuse any late work from me. 
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter!!

“What is that guys problem? Tweek asked aloud to no one in particular. With an ice pack in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, Tweek replayed the fight earlier today in his head over and over. That kid has had it out for him since day one and he just couldn’t figure it out what he had done to be on the receiving end of Craig’s powerful punch?

Tweek pressed the ice pack, that Token had been so nice to give him, to his throbbing cheek, thinking about the boy with the hat. The one responsible for all his recent problems. He took a few sips of his coffee to better calm his wild thoughts before his eyes suddenly widen in horror.

Oh god! What if he had done something and…and he couldn’t remember? It was possible. He’s all the time zoning out at school, but he didn’t mean anything by it. It was just to easier sometimes to stay in his head during those times!

“Arg!” Tweek involuntarily hollered, clenching the ice pack tighter in his hands. Freaking out that he may very well be the cause for all this happening to him. That just raised the question. What if there were more people coming after him for doing something he couldn’t remember? What was he to do? What could he do?! “ARGH!” 

“Tweek, it’s over. Calm down, man.” Token intervened Tweek’s panic attack, reducing his screams to a muffled whine. Tweek’s eyes began to spasm as he did his best to hold back his building nerves. 

“Calm down?” Tweek scoffed at his team mate for his lack of understanding. “How can I possibly calm down at a time like this? I did something to him and now he’s after me! Arg! Just look at my face. Soon he’ll want to kill me!” 

Nothing could help him at this point. Craig was going to get him. It was only a matter of time. Tweek was not stupid. He could sometimes see him staring at him in the halls and at lunch. He could feel those eyes on him all the time. No matter where he went those eyes would follow.

He tried to ignore him, hoping he would go away and leave him alone. But that only seemed to make matters worse. Craig was the one who tripped him in the hallway this morning and then he came over to him at lunch acting like they were friends. 

Trying a different approach, Tweek didn’t ignore him. This time, Tweek gave him his best angry look. If ignoring him didn’t work than maybe showing him he wasn’t scared would. It did not. Which was evident by the bruise he was sporting on his face. 

“Mysterion, a little help over here if you don’t mind?” Token asked, almost whining himself. Since becoming a Freedom Pal, Token had become an unofficial mentor to Tweek. Although, even he had a hard time handling the blonde when things got like this. 

Mysterion spun around, his cape swooshing as he turned, finally acknowledging his team since they retreated to Freedom Pal Headquarters. “Later.” He answered with his voice as low and dark as it was behind his hood. “I have other matters to attend to.” 

Without another word, Mysterion fled up the stairs, leaving Freedom Pals Headquarters in a hurry. Ever since they got back, he was acting more…mysterious. Kenny was a lot quieter than he usually was after fighting with Cartman. It was almost as if something had his attention, making lose himself in his thoughts. Forgetting about anything happening around him. 

Speaking of forgetting, Tweek anxiety spiked once more when he caught sight of the time. He was going to be late for his shift at his parent’s coffee house if he didn’t leave now. One of the worse things about being late for work was his father.

He didn’t raise his voice or punish him, he just talked. Going on about the importance of punctuality in the coffee business along with all his metaphors, it was enough to make any wish they had arrived on time. “I better get going too, um, bye.” Tweek announced, waving good by to his fellow team members as he followed Kenny’s path up the stairs and out the door. 

Hustling down the street only a couple of blocks from the coffee house, Tweek made it with one minute to spare. “Welcome to Tweak’s Coffee, where every sip is like-”

“Dad, it’s me!” Tweek cut his father off while his twitching increased.

Mr. Tweak looked over top of the counter, staring at his son for a second before smiling. “Ah, Tweek, I didn’t notice you with the thingy on your head.” Mr. Tweak stated, pointing to the headband from his ‘Wonder Tweek’ costume. Oblivious to the bruise on his face. “It’s good to see you’re on time. Now, hurry up. We can’t keep our loyal customers waiting.”

Tweek scurried to the back while taking off his Wonder Tweek headband. Putting on his white apron, Tweek began setting up for his assigned work. His job was to, but not limited to, organize and measure the different types of coffee beans. Once he did that he was to grind the beans, mixing in their secret ingredient into what will soon been a refreshing cup of coffee for the customers. 

After measuring, Tweek began pouring the coffee beans and secret ingredient into the grinder, allowing the rhythmic sound of the machine lull him into a state of calmness. The familiar and intoxicating scent of freshly grounded coffee beans always put a smile on his face and find his inner peace. 

Bag after bag, Tweek was almost reached his mark. This was until a voice shouting his name came from the front, knocking his out of his day dreams and back into reality. The startling voice cause Tweek to drop the nearly empty bag of coffee bean, making them scatter all over the back-room floor. 

As he found a broom and hurried to sweep them up, he tuned out his father’s repetitive calling of his name. “Tweek, I’ve been calling you. One of your little friends is here to see you.” 

Tweek paused and looked at his dad more confused than ever. No one ever visited him at work. Not even his own team came in while he was working. Curious to see who could be out there, Tweek peaked out the little window on the back-room door, instantly regretting his decision. 

His body frozen when he saw who was out there. Standing at the counter was none other than Craig. “Wh-what’s he doing here?” Tweek asked himself, his voice rising in a panic. He couldn’t go out there of else he would be killed for sure. 

Holding the broom closer to his body, Tweek mind raced as he tried to think of an accuse to get out of going out there. When nothing came to mind, Tweek began to hyperventilate. 

“Come on, son. You’ve got a customer waiting. Please, don’t let the family business down.” Mr. Tweak encouraged his son, swiping the broom out of his hands and pointing towards the front. “You go on and I’ll clean up back here.”

Missing the security he got from the broom, Tweek’s trembling never ceased as he hesitantly pushed through the swinging door, and out in the open of the coffee shop. The rush had died down since he had first come in. There were only a few people left, who had already been served and Craig. 

It felt as though there were weights on his legs keeping him in place. He could barely walk as he made his way to the ordering counter. Though it was only a few feet ahead, it took him what felt like an eternity. 

Once he reached the counter, Tweek kept his shaky and clammy hands out of sight. He couldn’t let Craig see what he was doing to him. He had to stay calm or else Craig was sure to win. Forcing his head up, Tweek and Craig’s eyes connected, sending an amazing rush of energy down Tweek's spine. Tweek found it difficult to catch his breath though he was unable to tear his gaze away from the boy. 

Where as Tweek’s green eyes were filled with varies emotions, Craig’s eyes and face remained flat and boring. The silence and the awkwardness of this moment was too much. The pressure…oh God the pressure was eating him from the inside out while Craig’s harden stare was draining him of his sanity. 

Knowing he had to put an end to this, Tweek sucked in a large breath and said, “H-Hi, Can I help you?” His voice cracked after the ‘can’. Tweek was never able to trust his body when it came to situations like this. It always betrayed him by showing everyone his social weakness.

His chest tightened as Craig opened his mouth to speak. It was left slightly ajar, but no words came out. It was as if he froze on the spot as he continued to stare at him like he always did. 

_Why are you always staring at me?!_

Tweek thought loudly to himself, wishing he could find the courage to actually ask that question. All he could do was stand there, staring back into the blue eyes of the boy in the navy chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate you taking your time to read. Craig and Tweek will finally start talking now and they can get this misunderstanding out of the way and start building a friendship that will eventually turn into our lovely creek!!!
> 
> Things are going to speed up a little more. In the next chapter, there will be some bunny. I hope you will like that. 
> 
> I want to write more in this but I'm exhausted. I'm running on fumes, people. I'm sure a lot of you can relate. We all work so hard and I'm so proud of all of us!!


	15. A Little Help From A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I finally got another chapter done. I've had work and midterms last week and this week so I had to spend some extra time studying. And what better way to relieve stress than to write and update a new chapter?!
> 
> I really hope you guys like this. As you're about to see, this chapter is from Kenny's POV. Throughout the story I would have some different POV but for the most part it will stay with Craig.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Mysterion stormed out of Token’s house and down the street with his cape flowing miraculously behind him. Needless to say, Kenny was pissed after his fight with Coon and Friends. On any normal day, he wouldn’t mind taking time out of his busy schedule to hand it to Cartman. 

Somethings never change and Cartman was one of them. The way he would get flustered and his chubby face redden when Kenny pushed his buttons was always amusing and good for a cheap laugh. 

As if his impulsiveness wasn’t enough to get him in trouble, Cartman also had a bad habit of saying too much, essentially putting his foot in his mouth. Today, he did just that and informed him of something he didn’t want to hear. 

Upon hearing that Cartman still had Butters locked up in a cage in his basement, Mysterion withdrew his punches and gave the order to his team to retreat. Though he wanted nothing more than to kick Cartman’s ass for what he did to the poor boy, Kenny knew he that was going to have to wait. 

Right now, rescuing Butters from his prison was at the top of his list. He tried not to blame himself too much, but it was proving to be almost impossible. He knew that day he saw Coon and Friends had him tied up that he should have fought. 

Since they were younger, Kenny found himself strangely protective and almost possessive over the bubbly boy. Although Butters didn’t play ‘heroes and villains’ with them anymore, he knew the boy was capable of taking care of himself. There was no one more chaotic than the infamous Professor Chaos himself. 

Though Kenny was fully aware of this, he still watched from the side lines and kept an eye on him when Cartman or everyone for that matter was involved. 

This whole time, Kenny was under the impression that Cartman had let him out after seeing him last. That the boy’s absence from school was the fault of his parents. That they had grounded him and prohibited from leaving his room for any reason as they have done many times in the past. 

Without deviating from his personal rescue mission, Mysterion was at Cartman’s house in a matter of minutes. 

Knocking a few times on the door, Kenny was soon greeted by Cartman’s cheerful mother. “My what a wonderful costume. Is it Halloween already?” 

“No ma’am” Mysterion answer, his voice gravelly and serious. “Your son has taken something that is rightfully mine and I would like it back.”

“Oh my, well I’m afraid Eric is not home. But, I suppose if he took something from to you.” With that last thought, she granted the hooded hero access into the Cartman residents. Mysterion made a beeline straight across the living room and down into the damp basement where the Coon lair was if memory serves. 

Descending down the stairs, Mysterion was not surprised to see everything was left the same since these past few years. Either Cartman secretly had a problem with change or he was simply too lazy. Think it was the latter, Mysterion continued to scope out the basement until he found who he had come down here for. 

Through the bars of the dog cage, Kenny saw a small blonde in a sky-blue shirt. He was sitting with his back pressed up against the cage looking away in the opposite direction. From this angle, Butters appeared physically unharmed though he wouldn’t know until he got closer. 

Mysterion released an inaudible sigh before silently gliding over to the cage that held Butters. With a devious smirk, Mysterion couldn’t help himself. “Well, well, well, what have we here?” He said mockingly as he was now only a couple of feet from the front of the cage. 

Spinning around, Kenny saw Butters blue eyes flash with a sense of fear before morphing into something calm and happy once he saw who it was. 

“Kenny!” Butters voice erupted with glee. “What are you doing here? Have you come to let me out?” 

Kenny chuckled at Butters excitement to see him though his smile was hidden by the shadows. Butters was the only person who was ever this happy to see him. “Well, that all depends.” Kenny started, placing his hands onto the cold metal rails. “Have you been a bad boy? There must be a reason you’re in here.” As Kenny said this he ran his hands slowly up and down the bars. 

Butters gripped the same metal bars as he shook his head. “No, no, I haven’t don’t anything, I swear.” 

Kenny believed Butters from the start. If the kid had truly had done something wrong he would have heard about it long before Cartman did. Butters was one of the less inconspicuous people he knew. 

Though, he had initially come to get the boy out, Kenny wanted to have some fun messing with the boy first. He hardly worried about Cartman coming down and finding him. Mysterion had some unfinished business with him and having the fatass come down here would just save him the time of looking for him.

Fuck it, let all the Coon and Friends come down here. He’ll take them all on.

“Hmm, I still don’t know” Kenny mockingly answered, pretending the have difficulty making his decision. “You may be telling the truth.”

“Ohh, come on, Kenny” Butters pleaded with a tiny pout, pressing his bare hands close to Kenny’s from the other side of the cage.

Mysterion the placed his face farther towards the cage mere centimeters away for the pouting blonde. With a soft and seductive whisper, Kenny asked, “What will you give me if I let you out, Chaos?”

The word ‘Chaos’ came off his tongue harsher than all the other words. It was at this moment Kenny was not unsure what Butters answer would be. Butters had always been naïve growing up, but there have been times the boy pleasantly surprised him. 

“But I…I don’t have anything to give. Eric took all my things before he put me in here. All I have is a bucket and I don’t think you want what’s in there.” Butters answered, causing Kenny to drop his head slightly to conceal the disappointment form being detected on his face.

“No, thanks.” Mysterion politely rejected, his voice turning back into his normal rough tone. With a slide of his hand, he unlatched the hooks from the cage and release Butters from this prison.

Butters quickly exited the cage and smiled thankfully at Mysterion. Without warning, Butters threw his arms around the caped superhero. “Thanks for gettin’ me out of there, Ken-er-Mysterion.” 

Mysterion paused for a second when Butters captured him in a tight embrace. He took a second to realize what Butters was doing before returning the warm hug. “Hey, it’s what I do.” 

The hug lasted a few seconds longer than it needed to be before Butters released him. “We should get going, you know, before Eric comes back.” 

Mysterion nodded. As Butters walked past him, Kenny playfully chased Butters up the stairs and out of Cartman’s house. As they continued down the street their laughter never ceased. Kenny occasionally teased him by making references he knew would go over his head just to see Butters’ cute reactions. 

It was then, an unpleasant sight stopped Mysterion’s delightful laughter. “Butters, you go on ahead. I’ll catch up to you.” Mysterion’s demeanor changed as he commanded Butters to do as he was told. 

“Why? What’s going on, Kenny?” Butters tilted his head, not sure what could have changed Kenny so fast. 

“It’s nothing, just go on home and I’ll meet you there.” Mysterion reassured him with a small smile. Though Butters was still confused he did as he was told and headed in the direction towards his home. 

From where he was standing, Mysterion spotted a Super Craig sitting alone on a bench. He was alone and looked somewhat depressed. This was unusual because as long as he’s known the reserve boy, he’s never seen him with any expression on his face other than annoyance or blank.

Though he could be wrong, which he usually wasn’t, he had a gut feeling he knew the reason for this sad face. Kenny was as observant as Craig was expressive. This made things hard to sneak by him, so when Craig began showing an interest in their new little Wonder Tweek, Mysterion took notice fast. 

As he approached the bench Craig was sitting on, Craig never looked up from the ground. His head was hung low with a heavy rain cloud over top of him. 

Sitting down on the seat next to him, Mysterion stretched his arm over the back and nonchalantly looked at his nails that were covered by gloves “You know, if I was going to punch someone in the face I would at least kiss them first.” 

For the first time Craig looked towards him with a puzzled look. “What are you talking about?” He asked, having no inflection to his voice.

“I’m just saying, that’s no way to make friends.” Mysterion replied, giving Craig a playful smirk. 

“Look, dude, I’ve had a really bad day and I’m not in the mood. Could you just get lost? Craig snapped, rubbing his face with hands. 

Mysterion stood up and pretended to dust some nonexistent dirt from his pants. “Alright, if that’s what you want. And here I was about to help you with your little problem.” 

Craig scoffed under his breath and removed his face from his hands. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any problem."

Kenny dramatically rolled his eyes as he scooted closer. "Let's not bullshit around, Tucker. You have a problems and I've got answers. Now if you want them, I may be willing to give you my services. All you need to do is say the magic words."

He knew he was pushing Craig to the limit. It was just in his nature to tease and Craig was just too fun not to poke fun at. Receiving a harsh glare, Craig remained silent and unwilling to play Kenny's game. "Alright, if you don't want any help. I guess I'll leave you be." 

As Kenny turned to walk away, he added in a little something to help encourage Craig to ask for help. " You know who also my need this advice? Wonder Tweek. I think I'll go find him an-"

Mysterion sentence was interrupted by a flat voice halting him. “Wait!” Kenny stopped and his smirk widened as he patiently waited for Craig to speak again. “You…You think you could help me?” Craig spoke slowly as if he was unsure if he wanted Kenny’s advice. 

Wiping the cocky smirk from his face, Kenny spun back around and sat back down on the bench. “Look who you’re talking to. Of course, I can help.” Kenny winked flirtatiously. "All you need to do is say the magic words." Kenny teased as he waited for Craig to give him what he wanted.

With a low growl and his hand balled up in a tight fist, Craig sighed and forcefully asked through his clenched teeth, "Wo-would you...PLEASE... help me?" Kenny couldn't hide his smirk this time. His white teeth were bare as he put his arm around Craig's shoulders and began explaining everything the boy needed to know. 

Hopefully it would be enough. In all honesty, Kenny was curious to see where all this would go. who knows, maybe the magic words work and they'll live happily ever after, or it could be a complete disaster. Either way, Kenny was sure it would not be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking your time to read.  
> I hope you all are having fun and enjoyed the small amount of bunny. If you're one of those people who do not care for bunny, then don't worry because we'll be back with Craig and Tweek in the next chapter. 
> 
> Bye!!


	16. Apology Over Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you wonderful readers!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well!  
> Oh man, I've had the toughest time with chemistry. I'm seriously about to die in that class. I applaud all you who are good at chemistry and those who are like me, I feel you! I'm going to keep trying my best, but I'm probably going to cry. 
> 
> Thanks for waiting while I studied for midterms. I did well on all of them except for one. Well, enough of me ranting, here is the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig apologized and now they're finally talking! I'm so proud of both of them!! I hope they will start to talk more in the future chapters now. Kenny did help Craig but the power was in him all along!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I love all of you soo much!!!

Craig stood beside Tweak’s Coffee waiting for the perfect moment. When he first arrived, the place was swarming with people wanting their coffee fix. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to initiate his plan to finally talk to his unhealthy obsession with that many people around, Craig decided to go over Kenny’s words one more time. Though some of the advice seemed legit, there were parts Craig just had to roll his eyes at Kenny being so…Kenny. 

_“…I don’t want to find any new marks on my teammate outside of battles, you got that?…unless, you’re willing to share some details” Kenny gave a toothy grin and chuckled while nudging an irritated Craig.“Oh, and whatever you do, I don’t want to see you hanging around ‘Tweak’s Coffee’ Monday thru Wednesday from 5 to 9..."_

As usual, that pervert was implying this advice was for something like that. But Kenny had it all wrong. Craig wasn’t interested in what Kenny had in mind. He just wanted one conversation with the boy, that’s it. He wanted to hear his voice up close and not from a distance. He wanted to see his golden blonde hair moved as he twitched, and at last, finally see how deep those emerald eyes go. 

However, there was one little thing that bothered him. The whole time he was talking with Kenny, he didn’t once mention Tweek’s name. And yet, Kenny seemed to already know who his lesson was intended for. Assuring it was just one of Kenny’s bad jokes, Craig thought nothing more of it. No one else has said anything to him about Tweek. If either Token or Clyde had noticed anything different then they would have said something. 

With that peace of mind, Craig walked over back to the front of the store. He could see his reflection staring back at him in the large glass window. From here, he could see inside the establishment. The crowd seemed to have died down. 

There were a couple of people sitting down while a few were in line for their coffee. Figuring it was now or never, Craig calmed his elevated nerves before pushing open the door with his hand, hearing a little bell chime when he entered. 

“Welcome to Tweak’s Coffee” A friendly guy greeted him as he finished taking coffee orders.

Putting his hands in his coat pockets, Craig got in line and began casually looking around for Tweek. As the line grew shorter and Craig got closer to the counter he could not find even any trace of the boy. As he continued looking around, he was slightly startled when it was his turn to order. 

“Hello there, what can I get started for you?” the man asked, a permanent smile stayed on his face, patiently waiting for Craig. 

Craig was too preoccupied thinking about what to say to Tweek that he never thought about what other steps would be involved. He quickly looked up at the menu but had no idea what any of these items were. 

Staying at the counter, looking lost at the menu, Craig could hear the people behind him getting restless. Though he never drank coffee, he knew how people were when they didn’t get theirs, and to be honest, Craig did not want to be responsible for that. 

“Hey, aren’t you one of Tweek’s superhero friends?” the man cheerfully asked, pointing to Craig’s chest with the paper with a red ‘S’ paint on the front. “Tweek is such a wonderful son, though he can be a bit spastic at times. He’s in the back working right now. I’ll get him for you.”

“No wait!” Craig outreached his arm to stop the man, but it was too late, he already started calling out Tweek’s name. 

“Tweek…Tweek!” he repeated, yelling his name a little louder each time. As Tweek’s father yelled for his son, Craig’s eye never tearing from the back-room door, expecting to see the blonde boy come bursting out any second. “Hm, usually he would be out by now.” 

“It’s ok, I’ll just be going.” Craig flatly stated sounding a bit relieved as he turned away from the counter. However, before he could take his first step towards the exit, the man stopped him by grabbing hold of his shoulder.

“Nonsense, you wait right here.” He said, not giving Craig a chance to decline. Within a matter of seconds, the guy ran into the back, leaving Craig alone with his thoughts. While he went to fetch Tweek, Craig stepped off to the side as a light brunette lady with an apron completed taking the rest of the orders. 

Craig's head hung low as he shook his head at the mess he put himself in. There was no way he could do this. What was he thinking coming here? In what way did going to Tweek’s work to apologize sound like such a good idea. He wasn’t anything like Kenny. That guy just made everything sound so simple, so when Kenny started giving him advice, it gave Craig this confidence he’s tried many times to conjure up on his own. 

As soon as he saw the back door swing open from the corner of his eye, Craig's radical thinking ceased and his head immediately perked up just in time to see a nervous Tweek slowly walking towards him. As the blonde approached him, Craig's mind went blank and suddenly all he felt was guilt when he saw the bruise on Tweek’s face where he had punched him earlier today. 

He didn’t think he hit him that hard but compared to his pale skin the bruise stood out. It was the same for those dark circles around his eyes. Though Craig found them mesmerizing, it did make him wonder what kept him up at night to have those dark circles. 

“H-Hi, can I help you?” Tweek asked. Craig could here that straining and cracking of the other’s voice as he tried to keep his hands steady. 

Upon hearing his angelic voice speak to him, Craig’s mouth involuntarily opened. Those no words came out. Not only had he forgot everything Kenny had told him, but he also forgot how to think and how to breath. They stood there staring at each other for some time, neither of them knowing how to start the conversation. Since Craig was the one who was bothering him at work and was the one who punched him, he supposed it should be him who started. 

Closing his mouth, he saw Tweek give a hard twitch that made Craig smirk. “Umm…” Craig began, searching his brain for any advice from Kenny. When nothing came to mind, Craig mentally said, _Fuck it._ “Could I get a coffee?” That was something people ordered, right? Craig really did not care what he got, he just wanted to go back to his original plan of simply apologizing then leaving. 

Tweek went and brought back his plain black coffee in a custom made ‘Tweak Bros” coffee disposal cup with a sleeve. Sitting the cup down in front of Craig, he brought the cup up to his lips and tilted the hot liquid into his mouth. 

Taking a sip of the Coffee, he ignored the temperature and tasted something bitter yet sweet on his taste buds. It wasn’t bad for first time. He could see why people may drink it. Though it wasn’t bad, it wasn’t anything he would drink all the time. Once Craig sat the cup down, Tweek let out one of his normal noise, causing Craig to smirk again. “Is that-Arg!- all?” he asked, attempting to keep his voice low, however, it still came out a little loud. 

Craig’s face dropped, returning to its rather expressionless state. “No, actually. I kind of wanted to apologize, you know, for punching you in the face...I’m sorry. You don't have to forgive me. Just know I'm sorry.” It wasn’t the best apology but it was good enough to let Tweek knows he feels bad for what he did. Overall, he said what he came here to say. 

After Craig said his apology, Tweek raised one of his trembling hands and gently touched where Craig had hit him. Not sure what he could say next to get Tweek’s forgiveness, Craig laid a few dollars down to pay for his coffee. “I’ll just be going now.” Craig said to the nervous boy before grabbing his coffee and heading toward the exit. 

“Wait!” A voice called out, making Craig stop wherever he was and turn around to face Tweek once more. “Yo-you’re the guy that flipped me off, a-and tripped me in the hall, right?” 

Scratching the back of his head, Craig was a little embarrassed to say that was all him. He didn’t know that boy had saw him the day he tripped him. “Um, yeah. That was me. I’m sorry about all that too.”

Tweek scrunched his face up with a pout. “Wh-Why?!” 

Why did he do all that stuff? Craig wasn't exactly sure himself and didn’t really have a good answer. Organizing his thoughts, Craig rubbed the back of his head as he tried to give Tweek the best answer he could. “I wanted to be friends with you, but I didn’t know how to go about it. I thought if I could get your attention then maybe you just might want to be friends too...I guess I kind of blew it, huh?”

Tweek blinked twice without saying a word. It may be his mind playing tricks on him, but the boy seemed to be shaking less and his face was less scrunched. With a small wave, Craig prepared to leave, thinking their conversation was over. However, he was stopped from leaving yet again by the same voice speaking up. 

Turning back around, Craig thought he saw a tiny smile appear on Tweak's face as he twisted the bottom of his apron in his hands. “You know…I like putting just the littlest drop of cream in my coffee. I think it makes it taste better.”

Craig couldn't fight the smile that came to his face. Walking back over to the counter, Craig offered his cup back to Tweek who added a tiny bit of creamer into the coffee. Taking his second sip this time with the creamer Craig had to agree, things tasted a lot better.


	17. Missing Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I just got over a depression spell and it's just so hard to do anything when I get like that. I'm trying to get better but I never stopped thinking about the story or you guys!  
> I really hope you like this chapter!

For the longest time, Craig had always believed that people were full of shit when they said they were having a good day. For Craig, good days were mostly theoretical. There were only two types of days when you lived in a place like South Park- boring or bad. 

This was until today. After leaving Tweak Bros. Coffee house, it was at this very moment, Craig felt something radiate through his entire body. A mixture of positive but confusing emotions filled his heart as he made his way home. What made these feeling so confusing was, as of now, he had officially missed all this afternoon showings of red racer. 

Who or what could be more important that he rather spend his time talking with them rather the watching red racer? The answer was obvious. Tweek was something special. Since the first day Craig unmistakably could not deny the fact there was something, he saw in Tweek that he had never seen in anyone else before. 

It had been so long since Craig had smiled the way he was now. Unfortunately, he was not used to using these muscles, and in result caused his cheeks to start burning. Though, no matter the amount of irritation, he was unable to relax his face into his usually neutral flat demeanor. 

When he arrived home, he did his best to hide the darn thing from his sister’s view. He was enjoying this moment and the bizarre feeling he was experiencing, and he didn’t need anyone, especially his sister, talking to him and ruining this moment for him.

Instantly closing his door when he got to his room, Craig pressed his back up against the hard surface and released a few concealed noises at resembled a mix between a laugh and a sigh. Once all the emotions seemed to level out, Craig face suddenly went back to his less expressive outer appearance. 

After rubbing his sore cheeks, a couple of times, Craig did as he usually did by heading over to Stripe’s cage to tell him about his day. “Hey Stripe, guess what. Today didn’t completely suck. You want to hear about it?” Pulling Stripe from his cage, Craig head over to his desk and carefully cleared a spot for Stripe. 

Immediately, Stripe found something to chew on as Craig lend in his chair, balancing his weight on the two back legs. “It started off kind of shitty. Remember those plans we thought of? Didn’t work. I winded up tripping him and then I…punched him…in the face.” 

Craig peaked at Stripe who, coincidentally, stopped chewing on the eraser and looked back at Craig with large judgmental black eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.” Craig griped, putting the legs of his chair back on the floor. “I apologized. Now were friends-I think.”

A small squeak erupted from Stripe, causing Craig’s sore cheek to raise into a smile. “I know, but don’t worry. I think you will like him. He squeaks just like you.” He gently caressed Stripe soft fur that stuck up as his mind wondered back to a certain blonde. 

“I wish you could have been there Stripe. If only you could see him you would understand.” It was then Craig eyes shot open before he quickly began digging through the trash bin under his desk, looking for a certain wadded up piece of paper. 

Laying the paper on his desk, Craig smoothed out the wrinkles the best he could until a poorly drawn blonde super hero was staring back at him. Though Craig could make out the figure and his features, the deep lines and signs of crumpling did not do Wonder Tweek justice.  


Pulling out a new piece of paper, Craig began sketching a Wonder Tweek. This time it was easier. He could picture Tweek as if he were living right in his head. Starting with his hair and then his face, Craig colored in his eyes with the brightest green he owned.

Craig used to think his favorite part of Tweek was his beautiful eyes but, after today, it was his smile and voice that captivated him the most. Seeing his smile up close made it appear so genuine and pure. And his voice, though strained at times, was like an unsung song and every spoken word was like a melody that he couldn’t get enough of. 

Though, he had learned more from about the boy with just the small conversation they had this afternoon compared to all the time he spent watching him, it still wasn’t enough. Craig had to know more. 

Why did the boy always seemed to be twitching? How was he so easily able to outwardly express his emotions when Craig was limited about his own? Was it from the coffee? It may very well be. That would explain his unusual desire to smile and think the world didn’t completely suck.

Once he finished coloring in Wonder Tweek’s navy suit, Craig wouldn’t help but fill there was something missing from the picture. Tilting his head, Craig studied the drawing over and over, but couldn’t figure out what was missing. 

He had drawn the picture of Wonder Tweek the exact same was as the previous drawing. He had his headband with his tangled blonde hair spilling from all directions. He made sure to include all of his unique and charming lines and dark circles around his eyes along with a bright smile, a pair of gleaming eyes, and finished off with his matching boots and gloves. It was all there so why did it feel so empty?

Hating all the time he spent contemplating over an answer that would never come, Craig turned it over towards Stripe to get his opinion. “So? What do you think?” Craig asked, receiving a short squeak in return. “Well, he looks a lot better than this, trust me.”

Folding the drawing and putting in the top drawer, Craig collected Stripe in his arms. After placing Stripe back in his cage, Craig went to the kitchen to get a snack, realizing he had not eaten since lunch. Though the entire time he was eating, something was internally eating away at him. 

He just could let go of the piece missing from his drawing. So, when he returned to his room, he took the drawing out of the drawer and began going over it once more. He continued to look until his eyes stranded from how hard he was staring over the poorly sketched figure. 

Hearing a tiny whimper from Stripe coming from the cage jolted a realization in his mind. He now understood why he felt the was page empty- Wonder Tweek needed a friend. 

There he began sketching the first ever self portrait of Super Craig. Now standing beside the smiling Wonder Tweek was a Super Craig with a strong super hero stance. He didn’t spend as much time nor did he put as many details as he did for Wonder Tweek, but it still managed to come out decent. 

After adding in the small amount of color to his costume, Craig Lifted the drawing up towards the ceiling while admiring the revised version of his picture. Just like the picture, Craig didn’t feel so empty or incomplete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a sweet chapter with Craig and Stripe. I love their moments together almost as much as I love Tweek and Craig finally talking. The next chapter they will be talking more which is super exciting, if I do say so myself!
> 
> Thank you all for your support and I never want to go that long without updating again! Ugh!!!


	18. Doors Open and Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of you out there!!
> 
> I'm so happy to bring you another chapter! I hope all of you had a wonderful and safe holiday. I have to tell you, I have been so lazy after all of this with school done and everything. Thank you so much for all your sweet words and being with me! 
> 
> I don't really have a New Year's resolution this year. Maybe try not to suck as much as I did last year? Hehe, I don't know but please enjoy the chapter and I'll start kicking my butt back into gear!

Craig had left for school early the next morning. He wanted to assure himself the chance to speak to Tweek before class. This was he could prove that yesterday wasn’t a fluke and that Tweek and he had made up and were now officially friends.

Craig still couldn’t believe how much one conversation could change so many things. After their first real chat yesterday, he felt as if he had known Tweek for years. As if he was reuniting with an old lost friend rather than talking to a stranger for the first time. And though they had their bumps in the road, Craig was pleased to find they have over come so much. 

He no longer felt the desire to hide behind a corner, observing from the sideline, wishing he could find the words to speak. Instead, he found himself positioned against Tweek’s locker with his arms folded over his chest while tapping on his sleeve. Though he were still a hints of nervousness and the fluttering in his stomach, he felt overall more confident approaching his spastic new friend. 

Checking the time on his phone for the hundredth time, Craig huffed as he watched the time begin to slip away. It was two minutes past the usual time Tweek arrived at his locker and Craig was beginning to worry. Putting his phone away, he continued to wait as his nervous tapping increased. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Craig jumped when something suddenly touched his shoulder. Quickly, he recovered before anyone around noticed. 

“Woah, sorry dude. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Token said, drawing back his hand from Craig’s shoulder. “What happened? Clyde and I tried getting a hold of you last night. Clyde said you disappeared after that nasty fiasco at the playground.”

Craig did remember getting those texts and calls. It was sometime while he was talking to Tweek. He remembered silencing the phone, ceasing the numerous tiny dings that would alert for each message received. He told himself he would get them once he was done, guess he must have forgotten. 

Craig began to feel some of the pressure telling Token the reason their texts went unanswered. Though he had no problem telling Token the truth, there was no way he would believe Craig went all the way across town to apologize to someone. That just wasn’t in Craig’s nature to do something like that. 

Keeping his face blank, and with a nasally voice, apologized, “sorry, there was some things I had to take care of.” 

Token looked at Craig before smiling, “that’s what I told Clyde, that you were probably busy, but you know how he is. I don’t he’d cope too well if one of us actually gone missing.” Token and Craig shared a smile. The thought of their friend in a fetal position, crying his eyes out, missing his lost friend.

As their conversation continued, neither Token nor Craig noticed a nervous Tweek sneak up behind them. That was until Tweek let out a strange noise, that caught both their attention. Spinning around, Craig’s heart pounded in his ears the second his eyes landed upon Tweek. 

The blonde was visibly trembling as he held his thermos securely in both his hands. As he’d come to expect, Tweek’s hair was a mess and the dark rings around his eyes were dark as usual, almost completely masking the black eye Craig, regrettably, gave him yesterday. 

His green shirt, that hung off his small frame, was wrinkled and the last few buttons were not buttoned properly. The straps from his brown backpack began to slide off his shoulders the more he trembled. 

“Morning, Tweek.” Token spoke first, raising his hand, greeting his classmate and superhero team member, who barely took a hand off his thermos, squeaking in response.

“Hey, listen, I’ve need to get going, I’ll talk to you later. See ya, Craig. Bye, Tweek” Craig and Tweek watched as Token got lost in the sea of students. Being alone with Tweek, Craig could start to feel the pressure rising in his chest. 

Turning towards Tweek, Craig’s half-lid eyes met Tweek’s large emerald ones. It was déjà vu as they waited for the other to speak. Craig thought these awkward moments between them would be done once they broke the ice. 

Clearing his throat, Craig scratched his chullo cover head before also greeting the person he had been waiting all this time for. 

“Hi” Tweek choked out sheepishly, biting his bottom lip, his eyes darting between Craig and his locker. “Umm, would you mind? I, sort of, need to get into my locker.” 

“Huh?” Craig remarked before realizing he was blocking Tweek’s locker. “Oh, yeah, sorry about that.” Craig quickly moved out of the way, giving Tweek enough room to get to his locker. 

While Tweek began fiddling with the lock on his locker, Craig searched his head thinking of a conversation starter. A task he always found difficult no matter who the person was. Just when he thought he was on to something; his thoughts would instantly vanish when aggravated grunts would escape Tweek’s lips. 

Apparent to Tweek’s struggle, Craig ignored the sudden drop in his stomach and moved closer to help the poor boy, not missing the sweet scent of freshly brewed coffee radiating from the skittish child. He brushed Tweek’s unsteady fingers away and reset the lock. “What’s your combination?”

Tweek’s worried look and hesitation giving his combination caught Craig’s attention. Craig could practically see the smoke coming out of Tweek’s ears as he debated if he should tell him. Realizing the uncomfortable situation, he put the boy in, Craig faced Tweek with a dull but serious expression.

“I’m not going to take anything.” He reassured the boy. 

After a few seconds, Tweek sucked in some air and finally began reciting each number to his combination. “24…7…16” Craig whispered softly under his breath., putting in the numbers in the correct order. Once entering the last number, instantly a clicked was heard. And with a lift of the handle, the locker opened effortlessly. 

“Thanks” Tweek muttered, switching places with Craig.

“Don’t mention it.” Craig flatly said, watching Tweek get his books. “So…are we friends, yet?” Craig bluntly asked, dying for an answer to his burning question. 

“Sure, um, I guess. I mean, no, I-I don’t think it’s such a good idea, us being friends.” Tweek quickly changed his answer, his voice stressed as he dug his hid his head into the locker. 

Craig’s face twisted in confusion. Didn’t they have a good time talking after he apologized for punch? Wondering what he could have done wrong and why Tweek thought the idea of them being friend was a bad one, Craig kept his composure and curiously asked, “why?”

“B-because we’re on opposing teams. Aren’t we supposed to be fighting, or something? Us being friends would just complicate thing!” Tweek stuttered, keeping his head buried in his locker. 

Though he couldn’t see him, Craig was giving Tweek an interesting look as it all started to come together. “You’re really in to this superhero stuff, aren’t you, Tweek? I mean, it’s just a stupid game that’s gone on longer than it should. Hell, Token and I still friends.” 

“Yeah, but Kenny told us that-” Tweek countered, but his argument was shut down. 

“First of all, fuck Kenny. Half the time the guy is talking out of his ass. You can be friends with whoever you want.” Craig stated, growing more irritated from all the unnecessary trouble this game has cause him. “Come have lunch with us, you’ll see." 

Before Tweek could answer, Craig left with the idea Tweek would be joining and the others for lunch. He was even six feet from the boy before Craig started missing being around Tweek and his strong scent of coffee. 

Walking straight into his class room, Craig headed towards his seat. But before he could sit down, a pair of strong arms had him in a tight embrace. “Craig! I’m so glad you’re not dead.” Clyde blared out, gaining curious looks from the other students. 

Craig clenched his teeth, nearly suffocating as he tried breaking away from his friend’s deadly hug. “Me too.” Craig replied in a monotone voice, taking a couple of breaths, and rubbing his neck. “I’m sorry I took off yesterday.”

“You should be sorry, especially since another couple of people have gone missing.” Clyde informed Craig, taking a sit next to Craig’s desk. 

Craig brows furrowed at Clyde. “Are you serious? How do you know this?”

Clyde nodded, his face now serious as he continued to speak. “After we went back to the Coon lair, Cartman told us there were two more reports of two other fathers that went missing.” 

“That’s…kind of weird.” Craig admitted, looking down at his desk. “So? Are only dads going missing? Or…?” Craig left his last question hanging. He was not sure if the missing people were all coincidentally fathers or was there was something more going on that they were unaware of? 

Clyde only shrugged his shoulders. He had told Craig everything Cartman told them yesterday. They had no leads or a guess as to why this was happening. Right now, there were more questions than answers. Both boys were left to ponder this strange mystery as the teacher walked in and began their lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you liked it and there is more to come. We're gong to start getting more into the Coon and Friends mission and build more of Craig's and Tweek's relationship at the same time.
> 
> This is going to be so much fun!! YEAH!!!


	19. Be Our Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!  
> I hope that everything has been well for everyone. 
> 
> I come bringing another chapter for all of you. I really hope you like this one. It's about time we get some things moving.

Craig was bored. Keeping his chin resting on his hand, he could feel his eye lids becoming heavier. Time always went by so slow the moment they walk into the classroom. The morning classes were the worse. Dangerously losing consciousness, Craig sat up, looking over at Clyde, who’s head was on the desk, drool leaking from his open mouth.

It was a good thing they were sitting in the back. Most teachers never bothered student back here. They were mainly focused on the students in the front of the classroom, the ones that wanted to be there. He wanted to bang his head on the desk just to keep himself awake. It was the last class before lunch and Craig was growing impatient by how painfully slow time was going. 

He told Tweek to meet them for lunch. Though he wondered if he would actually take him up on that offer. Tweek was more unusual that he originally thought. He would one second be full of confidence, like when they were fighting in the park, then later, turn in to this skittish, neurotic mess. Every word that came out of his mouth was filled with doubt and worry, as if something was going to attack him if he said the wrong thing. 

Upon hearing the bell, Craig crumpled up a sheet of unused notebook paper and threw it at Clyde’s snoring face. When the ball of paper hit him, Clyde slowly awoke, wiping the drool from his cheek and mouth. “W-what?” Clyde utter in a sleepy voice, stretching his arms out. 

“Come on, dude. It’s lunch time.” Craig plainly spoke, looking down at his drowsy friend. 

With a with lazy smile, Clyde stood from his sit, slurring his words, “I could go for some food. I’m hungry.” 

Leaving their classroom, the two boys entered the cafeteria and found Token and Butters already at their table. They sat down their backpacks, saving a seat for themselves, and left to get lunch. When they headed back to the table, with lunches in hand, Craig was not surprised to see Cartman, Stan, and Kyle now at the table. 

Craig’s face remained indifferent, already hearing Cartman ranting about something before he even sat down. As his friends and others conversed amongst themselves, Craig ate silently while his eyes consciously checked the cafeteria’s entrance. 

After a couple of bites of his sandwich, Craig eyes were immediately alerted when they caught sight of Tweek’s messy blonde hair. Rising from his seat, he bluntly announced, “Tweek is eating with us today.” With that, he walked towards Tweek, ignoring Cartman’s nasty comments. 

As he approached Tweek, he noticed he was as nervous as ever, his posture was slouched, his twitching increased, and his brows furrowed. With every step, Tweek would crinkle up more the brown lunch bag in his hands. 

“We’re over here.” Craig said, finding his smile from earlier. 

As Craig gestured Tweek with his head to follow him, the anxious boy didn’t budge. He did not understand what was making Tweek was so nervous. He knew all these people. It wasn’t as if he was taking him to a pack of hungry wolves. 

Sighing deeply, Craig moved closer to Tweek, giving him a silent questioning look. It was then, the boy found somewhat of a voice. “Your table looks pre-pretty full. I-I think I’m just going to go eat over here.” Tweek pointed into a random direction. 

Before he could leave, Craig stopped him by catching his baggy shirt. “We’ll make room.” 

Ready to lead Tweek to their table, he let go of his shirt and gently placed a comforting hand on Tweek’s back. When he did this, an intense tingling sensation shot through his arm, paralyzing him momentarily before pressing his hand harder, feeling the pleasant heat radiating off of the nervous boy through his shirt. 

Strangely enough, when his hand was on his back, Craig believed he felt Tweek’s shakes and twitching started to lessen. As they arrived at the table, he could hear slight noises coming from the blonde, but he didn’t protest. 

Keeping his hand on Tweek’s back longer that he needed, Craig hesitantly withdrew his hand and Tweek took a set next to Craig. “You’re having lunch with us, Tweek? That’s great.” Token said, “Did you make it to work on time yesterday?”

Tweek cracked a half smile at Token and nodded and said with a broken voice. “Yeah, I was cutting it close though.”

“Hey Tweek, I didn’t know you were friends with Craig.” Clyde joined in their conversation and thanks to the help of his friends, Tweek began to relax. He become more talkative and though there were random twitches, Tweek really acted like he belong. 

Suddenly, another person decided to join their table. “Hey There!” Kenny sprung up, slinging his arm around Butters’ shoulders, and stealing a couple of fries from his tray. 

Kenny received a lot of various reactions with his presence. The most positive one coming from Butters. “Hi Kenny! Do you want to sit down? Butters offered, ready to give up his sit at a moment’s notice. 

“No, no, no, no.” Cartman rudely answered for him. “This table is reserved for those who can actually afford to buy food.”

Kenny didn’t bother to give Cartman the satisfaction with a response. The turned to Butters with a flirtatious smirk and ruffled his hair. “No thank you, dearest. I was just passing by, checking out the action.” 

“Ok, fine, great, now go. While you’re at it, take that other douchey freedom dick.” Cartman hastily stated, greedily shoveling his food in his mouth where it would be safe from Kenny’s poor fingers. 

Looking in their direction, Craig and Kenny’s eyes made contact. Kenny’s widen eyes dimming down to a cocky gleam. “Well looky here. What a complete and unexpected surprise. Whoever could have foresaw this?” Kenny gleefully yet sarcastically responded. 

Craig eye’s narrowed, knowing Kenny’s ego was about to burst as he prided himself, thinking he was some kind of miracle worker. 

Craig was tempted to open his mouth and wipe that annoying smirk from Kenny’s face. He wanted to make it clear that his advice had nothing to do with Tweek and him becoming friends. The fact that he forgot most of everything Kenny had told him only proved his point.

As much as he would love to tell Kenny off, it was his interfering that resulted in him going to the coffee shop to apologize. Either way, it was too much to effort on his part. Instead, Craig kept his silence and moved his attention back towards Tweek. 

Giving him an odd look, Tweek cocked his head to side. “What’s he talking about?” Tweek questioned, not understanding the reason for Kenny’s arrogant grin. 

“Nothing. As I said before, he’s just talking out of his ass.” Craig murmured before changing the subject to a lighter and friendlier topic. 

During their short lunch period, Craig had discovered two things. Something good and something bad. The good was that he was happy Tweek and his other friends got along so well. The bad thing was Tweek and his other friends got along so well. 

Craig felt himself desiring Tweek’s attention and his alone. So, when Tweek would laugh at one of Clyde stupid jokes or answer one of Token’s questions, Craig would find himself silently clawing at his jeans, feeling unusually possessive. 

Though by the look on his face, no one would ever know. Not even a trained expert would be able to guess he was losing his mind over this situation. He wanted to kick himself for bringing Tweek over their table. 

When the bell rang, Craig quickly stood up, leaving everyone behind as he left the lunch room and to his locker. He had to step away because his thoughts had climbed to dangerous levels. Tweek was right, them being friends was never going to work out. Nothing was normal when he was around Tweek. 

Never had he shown signs of being affectionate with another person let alone possessiveness, and yet, that’s all he felt around the spastic boy. Every time saw Tweek’s black eye, he had remorse along with the overwhelming desire to protect him, and if he knew it wouldn’t scar the boy, lock him up and keep him all to himself. 

All he wanted to be near him without the risk of anyone taking him away.

He hit his head on a locker, creating a hollow clank. Everything he was feeling and all these confusing and annoying thoughts. It was all Tweek's fault. Ready to bash his head once more, he halted when he saw a mess of blonde hair come up to him. 

Tweek approached Craig, his fingers twisting the ends of his already crinkled shirt. Craig looked at Tweek, whose eyes were veering down towards the tiled floor before they lifted. 

“I wanted to thank you, you know, for letting me sit with you guys.” Tweek said, his small pink lips forming a smile. 

Craig stared at Tweek. His smile and his kind words, Craig knew he didn’t deserve them. Feeling his chest tighten, he swallowed the lump in his throat. “I have to go.” Craig stated before quickly walking away from Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be ok, Craig. You'll understand what you're feeling soon enough. He's so crazy. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and of course comments. I love everyone and you all just make me so happy!


	20. Notes and Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Can I just say how fast time flies? It's been like three weeks since I put the last chapter out when it felt like last week to me. Oh well, I'm at least happy to keep bringing you chapters. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support and love. When I first started writing I was so scared to put anything out but all of you give me confidence so thank you. 
> 
> Just a small side note: I changed the rating from Explicit to Teen. I'm not sure how detailed I'll make everything so it might change according to story. Thank you and I'm so sorry if you wanted it explicit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please enjoy :)

Pushing and shoving past the other students, Craig busted into the boy’s restroom and ran into one of the unoccupied stalls. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his dark tangles. Not soon after the tardy bell rang, all the sounds of toilets flushing and people shuffling disappeared. The only sounds that could be heard were the loud voices in his head. 

Placing his signature hat back on his head, he unlatched the lock on the stall. Craig poked his head out to make sure he was alone. After he checked underneath all the stall, seeing no one else, he walked over to the sink and splashed some water on his overheated face. 

Grabbing a paper towel from the wall and wiping his face off, Craig caught his dull reflection staring back at him. Letting out a growl that echoed off the walls, he flipped his middle finger at himself. At least that part of him was still there. 

Sitting on the dirty, paper towel littered floor, Craig banged the back of his head against the wall, trying to make sense of all this. He didn’t understand anything anymore, but that seemed to be the case with a lot of things these past few days. 

What he’s been feeling and thinking made absolutely no sense to him and was pissing him off. He found himself quickly growing tired of his mixed feelings towards the blonde. He wished someone would tell him what the hell was going. 

Seriously, what was he doing running away like? This is what he wanted, wasn’t it? Tweek was now his friend, and everyone was getting along great, so why does it feel there is something wrong? For this reason alone, he found himself involuntarily pushing Tweek away. That the distance would bring some relief. 

Thinking he had no other choice, Craig pullout his notebook and began scribbling down a note that would set him free. Though it took many tries, erasing and marking out words and sentences, Craig was finally satisfied with what he had written down. The note was short, simple and to the point. 

He folded the note and stuck it in his coat pocket. Picking himself up and putting his stuff in his bag, Craig knew exactly where to put the note so Tweek would find it. Making the short walk to Tweek’s locker, he let out a silent sigh before jamming the small piece of paper between the small slits near the bottom of the locker. 

Once the note was in the locker, he knew there was nothing else that could be done. Tweek would come to his locker, discover the note and that would be the end. When the note left his hands, a familiar twinge of pain struck his heart. It was one of the many new emotions and feelings he would experience when it involved Tweek, making it was all the more reason he had to cut ties before it was too late. 

Giving himself an approval nod, Craig knew he had better get to class. He was already twenty minutes late. He only hoped the teacher wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. He was not in the mood for anyone trying to scold him or give him a lecture. All he had to say to them was to go fuck themselves. 

Believing that his old self was slowly returning, Craig felt more of his inner Super Craig resurface, as well. As he rounded the corner, his classroom in sight, he was suddenly halted by a demanding voice. 

“Now you wait right there, Craig Tucker.” It was Mr. Mackey. It was so annoying that this town was so small that there weren’t enough people to fill in other positions. Mr. Mackey worked as both the counselor for all the schools in South Park. And today happened to be one of the few occasions he was at the middle school.  
Craig did as he was told, keeping his face blank as he waited for Mr. Mackey to catch up. “I was just going to class.” Craig’s flat voice stated, though he knew it wouldn’t be that easy. 

“Uh huh, and without a hall pass, I bet.” He said, becoming the authoritative figure Craig hated. “Why don’t you just come with me, m’kay.” Letting out a groan of irritation, Craig reluctantly followed the counselor to his office. At least he didn’t have to go to class. 

Once he got to the office, Craig took the usual seat in front of Mr. Mackey’s desk. Craig waited as Mr. Mackey prepared for his interrogation. “What were you doing roaming the hall during class hours without a hall pass?” He questioned, lacing his fingers together while his posture was as straight as ever. 

“I was in the bathroom.” Craig responded, knowing the song and dance since he spent a lot of his elementary school days with Mr. Mackey in his office. 

“Doing what in the bathroom? Smoking? Taking drugs? I’ll have you know that, that kind of behavior is not accepted on school property”

“No, I was taking a shit.” Craig lied, though it was believable and didn’t leave much room for Mr. Mackey to ask anymore ridiculous assumptions. 

The counselor face unraveled from strict to slightly embarrassed. “Oh…Ok, well, that is acceptable behavior, I suppose. We just don’t want to see you getting into any trouble, m’kay. Things like drugs and alcohol, well, they’re bad. And you got to watch out or else they can sneak up on you. Even in a bathroom. I mean, one day you’re in there, just taking a shit, minding your own business, and the next thing you know you’re hopped up on pills, thinking at you’re one of the passengers on ‘The Love Boat’.

Craig sat there, letting Mr. Mackey tired himself out. Whenever he got like this, it was best to let him draw out the time. While Mr. Mackey ranted on, there was one thing he said that made Craig start to think. He said that drugs can sneak up on you, no matter where you are and when you least expect it. Is that what he was experiencing with Tweek? Was Tweek the drug that snuck up on him and got in his system without him realizing it. 

There was a possibility he had grown addicted to Tweek without realizing it until now. He loved the positive side effects from being around Tweek. However, like any drug, he had withdrawals and negative effects from the boy left when he was away or giving his attention to anyone else. 

His whole life he was taught drugs were bad, but that didn’t mean that all drugs were bad. There were drugs out there that healed and helped people get better if given the correct amount of dosage. Could that be it? Was it that simple? Was he not taking the correct amount? If this was true, that would mean Tweek and he could be friends as long as he found the perfect amount of social contact his would be allowed with Tweek. 

Hearing the bell ring, Craig jumped from his seat. “…That’s never a good situation to be in without pants.” Mr. Mackey mentioned before snapped out of his rant after the bell rang, looking at Craig. “D-do you understand what I’m saying, Craig?”

“I think I understand.” Craig said, though his voice held no emotion, it held something then just words. Mr. Mackey released him, telling him to not skip class again. 

Craig left the office feeling better than when he had entered. As he started heading to his class, a sudden realization sucked away all his relief. He had remembered the note he left for Tweek in his locker. If Tweek was to read that note before he could stop him then there was no hope for their friendship. 

He had to get to that note back. 

Beating Tweek to his locker, Craig pressured himself to remember the combination to Tweek’s locker. “24, 9,…5?” Putting in the numbers, Craig growled when the locker didn’t open. His own hands began shaking as he attempted to put in several more combinations. Time was running out and he knew Tweek would be here any second. He would freak out if he saw Craig trying to break into his locker like this. 

Smashing his fist on the locker, Craig tried one more series of numbers, praying it would be the correct ones. “24…7…16?”

When the click sounded, unlocking the locker, Craig’s tight chest lessened as he swiped the note and slammed the locker shut. Not a moment too soon. Just as the locker locked back, Tweek came into sight. 

“Tweek.” Craig whispered his name under his breath as the boy grew closer.

“Craig? Were you waiting for me?” Tweek asked pressing his books closer to his chest. 

Craig stared at Tweek with a blank expression. There was no doubt in his mind that this is what he wanted. He was just going to have to find how much of Tweek he was able to have. 

“Yeah, you want to walk to class together?” Craig asked as casually as he could. Tweek gave him a small smile and nodded. Returning the smile, Craig patiently waited as Tweek got his stuff from his locker. Never will he know about the note that could have ended all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this puts an end to confused Craig! I'm so happy we all made it through alive!!  
> I remember being in middle school, I was so anti social that I never really talked to anyone.
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos, bookmarks, subs, all the wonderful comments. I love you all so much!!! You make me smile and I love writing for all of you!!


	21. Take it From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really late here but it's also the weekend so I wanted to get this chapter out.  
> I hope all of you are doing wonderful and having an amazing weekend. I'm having so much fun writing but it seems a lot of the chapters and stories want to stay in my head, Daydreaming is one of my favorite things to do!!
> 
> I'm sorry that I'm just rambling. Please enjoy the chapter. I hope you like it :)

Days seemed to have flown by ever since Craig’s minor existential crisis involving Tweek and whether he would make a good friend. It’s always a difficult decision for anybody when deciding and looking back on it now, it was kind of silly.

Tweek turned out to be a great addition to his group. After the first time Craig invited him to the table, Tweek would occasionally join them. Though he would have liked the boy to have lunch with them every day, it was clear his new friend enjoyed his private time away from any social contact. Either that, or he just wanted to get some peace away from the people in this school, which is completely justified. Still, it was a sad sight to see him by himself. 

On the days he ate alone, Craig struggled to not go over and join him. However, Craig would always go against his best wishes. He knew moderation was key and Tweek just happened to have that personality that perfectly clashed if it wasn’t the correct amount. Thankfully, Craig eventually found an even balance of Tweek. He found from early on that if he had too little then it drove him to become almost obsessive and possessive qualities. On the other hand, learned too much of the boy drove him mad. He now felt more balanced like when he first learned to ride a bike without training wheels. 

Finding time between classes was easy since Craig already had knowledge of Tweek’s daily school schedule. There was also time to hang out after school depending if there weren’t super hero duties to attend to which proved to be the true burden. A lot of time Craig had contemplated about hanging up his super hero persona and living a normal live. However, he wasn’t sure he could convince any of his other friends to give it up. Clyde dressing up and doing his whole mosquito routine. He said it gave him the mysterious identity and character that the ladies loved. Whatever that meant. 

Token was too loyal to Kenny and their team, plus Freedom Pal’s hideout was in Token’s basement. Tweek, he wasn’t so sure about. He was new to the team so certainly there was not reason for him to give it up, at least, not for any reason at this time. Besides, he seemed really into playing superheroes last time they spoke. With all disagreements aside, Craig felt he was on the losing side. He had no other choice until his friends decided to grow up and stop this superhero charade. 

It was after school and all four boys were walking together down the broad sidewalk. As they reached the end of a street, before entering the more populated downtown area, they did as they always would break off to head to their team’s appropriate hideout. 

Token and Tweek said their goodbyes before heading towards Token’s house while he and Clyde went in the opposite direction, first to stop by Clyde’s house to change then to the Coon Lair. Each time this happened, Craig found it harder to let go. He had tried his damnedest to befriend Tweek. He did more for him than he would do for anyone else. That’s why, whenever he would have to sit back and watch him walk away with Token, he felt like he had been robbed. That an injustice was at work. 

How come Token and Tweek got to be so close? Just because they were on the same team didn’t make them best friends? That hardly seemed fair especially when you look at Kyle and Stan. Of course, they were friends long before any of this superhero crap started. Once Token and Tweek were out of sight, Craig focused where he was walking, and joining in the conversation Clyde was having while he was distracted. “That’s cool” Craig respond, having no idea what Clyde was talking about. 

“It’s good you think so too.” Clyde happily said, his smile evident that Craig had given a good answer. When they got to Clyde’s house, Craig made himself comfortable on Clyde’s bed as his friend got suited up. Where it took him mere seconds to get ready, Clyde’s transformation into Mosquito took a good ten minutes. Mostly because he could never keep track of all the parts for his costume. 

While Clyde got ready, Craig wondered what sort of mess would be happening down in the Coon Lair. Ever since the first disappearance it seemed more men ranging from early thirties to late forties that were known to have kids have vanished. It got to the point where Clyde even told him once in confidence that was scared that his own father would go missing. Although Craig assured him that he would never allow that to happen. He would punch everyone in all of South Park if they even dared to touch his friends or his family. 

“Hey Craig, could you help me find my nose? I can’t be Mosquito without my nose. It has to be around here somewhere.” Clyde said when he entered his room dressed partially Mosquito attire save for his long tube he would use to “suck the blood” from his victims. 

Grunting as he got up from the bed, Craig casually searched the room looking for his friend’s nose. As they looked together, Craig wondered if he should ask Clyde the question he had been thinking earlier. _Screw it_ he thought as he checked under his bed. 

“Why are we still playing this game?” Craig asked without warning in a deadpan manner making Clyde stop looking and give Craig a puzzled expression. 

“What do you mean? I think its fun stopping crime and solving mysteries. Not to mention, I’m a high-level Hunter-Vampire, I can’t just give that up. Why? are you not having fun?” Clyde asked. 

This gave Craig the opportunity to finally say how much he had grown to hate his game. There was no more spark in being a superhero. It was that feeling alone that made him question if lying or telling the truth was the right thing to do. 

At one point the South Park police did get involved, taking an interest in the case which gave Craig relief knowing someone else was taking care of the matter. However, with hardly any leads and the sudden increase in cute hamster videos, there was no one else who could help solve the case besides them. Sometimes being a hero or a responsible friend means doing things he really didn’t want to do. With his hands tied, Craig shook his head with a little smile. “No, I’m having fun.”

Though his answer satisfied Clyde enough for him to go back to searching, Craig could only sigh as he also went back to helping his friend. After finding Clyde’s nose buried underneath the dirty clothes in his clothes, Craig quickly changed into his outfit by drawing a large red ‘S’ on a piece of paper and sticking it to the front of his jacket. “Come on, Super Craig, we’ve got people to save! Mosquito’s coming after you bad guys! Whoever you are.” 

Staring back at an apathetic looking Super Craig, Mosquito waited for him to get motivated. Realizing Clyde wasn’t going to stop until he succumbed to the humiliation. “Suuuper Craig is coming too!” With that, they ran the short distance to Cartman’s House where they were gladly let into the house by his mother. 

“About time you two joined us” The Coon barked when Super Craig and Mosquito descended the stairs and into the basement. 

“Sorry, but we’re here now” Mosquito quickly responded while he and Super Craig took their seats. It appears the group had been waiting for their arrival. The Coon was at the head of the table where he had a dry erase board. On the board had a crossed-out dates and numbers along with racial comments towards every possible ethnicity. 

“Thank you, Mosquito, and Super for finally gracious us with your presences. Now that we’re all here accounted for maybe we can finally get some goddamn work done around here!” The Coon sarcastically stated, slamming his fist on the steady table. “I’m serious guys, it’s like I’m the only one trying while the rest of you are dragging your super hero asses around like some generic Asian rip-off movie that went straight to DVD and not even Blu-ray!”

As Cartman continued to mouth off about how terrible of a team we were, Craig’s mind drifted off into other thoughts. Just like when he got his ass chewed off when he skipped out the day after their fight so he could go talk with Tweek. This thought made him wonder how his new friend was doing in the Freedom Pals. Did he still love it as much as he did the first day he joined or, is it possible, he was hating it and was looking for a way out as well? 

Shortly after, Cartman started going over all the information thus far collect about the investigation and what future tactics they should apply in solving this problem. It started out friendly enough, however, as the meeting continued so did Cartman’s unfiltered vulgar mouth. Which enact started an argument between him and Human Kite. By the end of the meeting, not much to his surprise, Coon and Friends accomplished nothing. 

Times like this he often asked himself why he did doesn’t just get up and walk out that door until those two decided to get serious. If he had the energy and the motivation to care enough, he would go out and take care of this problem himself so he could go home where it was quiet and do exactly what he wanted…nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tweek and Craig but I also love the friendship between Clyde and Craig. I want Craig to have someone he can turn to besides Tweek especially since they're on different teams.
> 
> We're slowly but surely developing Tweek and Craig's relationship so I hope none of you mind how slow it has been going. I'm really just having a blast writing and I hope you're enjoying it too!!!!


	22. It's Wonder Tweek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I'm finally done with midterms and tons of presentations. Now I can get back to what matters most; our boys!  
> I'm so happy to see you all again. I hope I wasn't missed too much lol  
> Anyway, here is a chapter to pass the time. I thin k every now and then I'll start making it in Tweek's POV just to see a different side. We will give Craig a break in this chapter.

As the two pairs went their separate ways, Tweek felt compelled to look back and watch as Clyde and Craig walk away in the distance. Once they were gone, he quickly turning back to face forward. “What do you think we will do today?” Tweek asked, able to breathe easier now the other two were gone. Don’t him wrong, he was actually enjoying making new friends even though it forced him to be in more social and in result, sometimes feeling the effects of social pressures.

It was the same when his father first started making him work at the Coffee House. There were so many orders to memorize and people being so particular about their coffee that he would start to panic. He would often excuse himself to the back when it became too much. Eventually, he was spending so much time in the back that his father graciously allowed him to do all the backroom work with the coffee beans and pick up deliveries. However, as time passed, he would occasionally start poking his head out of the swinging door until he was finally able to work a full shift whether it be in the back or in the front of the house.

Ultimately, it was his father pushing him to be more social that lead him to join the Freedom Pals. It was right before the usual afternoon rush. He had just finished wiping down the counter and the machines and just as he started on the windows. Then, right before his eyes, from the sky swooped down a united team of superheroes.

They all appeared so fearless as they ran through the streets in their costumes. If he was a superhero, he sure wouldn’t let things like anxiety or paranoid slow him down. He could stand up to all his fears and crush them under his newly gained powers. And that is what he did. He became his own superhero, giving himself an exciting back story of how he developed this super awesome weather control powers and inevitably transformed into Wonder Tweek.

Wonder Tweek wasn’t anything like normal skittish Tweek. He had confidence and bravery he never had before. Making him often wished he did, so he could be this way, regardless of the costume or super powers. Thankfully, along with joining the Freedom Pals, he had made some good friends. Though he had known most of them since they were little, Tweek preferred to keep to himself . For the longest time, he intentionally remained invisible so he wouldn’t have to get caught up in social pressure or create embarrassing memories that would randomly pop into his head, with or without being triggered. 

He had become so good as being invisible that some people were surprised when they discovered they were in the same class or even the same school. It was a life he thought he wanted before, but now, it was time to become visible. And nothing is more visible then the loud crash of thunder striking down on your enemies.

“I’m not sure.” Token confessed as they walked down the street. “We were going to start working on the scheduling to volunteer for charity and food banks, but I think he has something else in mind. Speaking of which, Kenny has been acting kind of strange lately, don’t you think?”

Tweek furrowed his eyebrows, not sure if Token was asking him an actual question or if it was simply part of his answer. Deciding it was a question, Tweek gave his answer some thought. “I’m not sure. I can’t remember a time Kenny was not acting strange.”

This got a hardy laugh from Token. He didn’t understand what part of what he said made him laugh, but it did give him a good feeling to be able to make others smile. Since making new friends, he has been able to make everyone smile in some way except for Craig. 

Clyde and Token were easy to make laugh. Since the four of them have been hanging out more around school and after school, they were never seen without a smile. The exact opposite of Craig who never seemed smile much if ever. Around him, he kept the same expression on face whether they were kidding around or just talking. There were times that Tweek worried Craig didn’t like him. Perhaps, Craig got the wrong impression, thinking he was something he was not. What if he wasn’t able to hold up to Craig’s standards as a friend and was regretting ever inviting him.

That…or it could be, that’s just how he was? Still- it would be nice to see him actually smile. For weeks now, Tweek has jumped back and forth between these two possibilities. He should be more understanding since he himself isn’t like Clyde or Token. He doesn’t explode with laughter after every joke or feel comfortable enough to easily talk about his problems like Clyde and Token did. And just because Craig didn’t smile or laugh didn’t mean he didn’t like him, right? Maybe that should be a question for Token. He has known Craig a lot longer so it would make sense he would have a better understanding of his personality. 

But he would have to leave that question for another time. Right now, they had to get ready as they were already at Token’s house. When the entered the spacious living area, each time it always left the blonde boy in awe. It was so much bigger compared to his own house. Heck, he could attach his parent’s Coffee House and it still wouldn’t measure up. Even the basement, where the hideout was located, was twice the size of his living room.

“There are three bathrooms down here and two upstairs. You can get changed in one of them and I’ll meet you downstairs.” Token said before heading to his room to change. When Token left, Tweek started feeling claustrophobic being left alone inside the big house. Taking the first door on the right, Tweek knew exactly where the bathroom was.

Token had said there were three down here, but since this was the first one, he found, he never bothered looking for the other two. Entering the bathroom, Tweek sat his backpack down on the spotless white counter. From his backpack he pulled out his Wonder Tweek costume and from a separate small pocket in the front pulled out his headband.

Uncomfortable, the he was almost fully naked in someone else’s home, Tweek hurried to put on his uniform and cover himself up. Once dressed, Tweek exited the bathroom and went downstairs to the hideout. “Good afternoon, Wonder Tweek.” Professor Timothy welcomed him with a hand pressed to his temple.

“Greetings, Professor Timothy!” Tweek responded, feeling some of his superhero super confidence start to kick in. “What have we got planned today?” He was prepared for anything, whether it was taking down bad guys or helping fold clothes for the homeless. Though doing laundry and folding clothes were one of his least favorite chores.

Raising his hand back up to his temple, Professor Timothy said, “Aw yes, there has been a change of plans. Come, we will tell you and the others once they get here.” Looking around, he saw they were not alone. In the corner was Mysterion, he appeared to be deep in thought with his hood hanging low, casting a dark shadow over his eyes. All he could see of his face was a deep scowl. Tweek didn’t wasn’t about to attempt and make conversation. Instead, he decided to wait, it would be too long before the other showed up.

When everyone finally arrived, they all gathered around to hear the announcement. “First of all, I want to congratulate you all on a job well done last week. We successfully infiltrated the _Burger Royal_ when we discovered they were purposefully giving back incorrect change to customers.” Though he was congratulating them, his voice was still gruff and low. “I know we were all looking forward to making out our monthly volunteer calendar, however, something has come up.”

Pulling out a dry erase board that had names and locations covering it. “I wanted to address this issue with you guys because it seems to have become a bigger concern. It first started as a simple missing person case, I was wasn’t going to get involved because Coon and Friends took the case and I figured it was simply enough to keep them quiet and occupied while we get some work done. However, since that first disappearance the number of missing people has grown to a staggering amount. Leave it to Coon and Friends to screw this up. With that being said and this being as extreme as it is, I think we should get involved. What are your guy’s thoughts?”

“Coon and Friends are certainly not going to like us getting involved.” Professor Timothy expressed his thought. “But Mysterion is right. This has gone too far out of line. It is our duty as Freedom Pals to set aside our own feelings and do what is best to protect the citizens of South Park.”

As they all started to converse, the noise grew louder as they heavily debated on what to do. “Is there a way to make it so Coon and Friends don’t know we are involved?” Toolshed questioned, receiving some slight remarks and a few raised eyebrows.

“Actually, I was kind of looking forward to breaking the news to Cartman.” Mysterion admitted. A devious sneer crossed his face as he thought about the fat boy’s reaction.

“But if we keep it hidden from them wouldn’t it be easier for us to investigate?” Wonder Tweek voiced his opinion. Something he could never do if he was regular Tweek.

Attention was brought on to Tweek’s point. “Tweek’s right. If Coon and Friends knew were on the same case, they would try and make to so we couldn’t find any leads.” Token added. However, it wasn’t the members of Coon and Friends that he worried about, it was Cartman. He wouldn’t put it past Cartman to try and purposefully sabotage their mission in order to come out ahead. He didn’t care if the missing people were ever found. All that mattered was that Freedom Pals were not the first to find the missing them.

With this in mind, it was an easy decision, “Ok Freedom Pals, so it’s agreed, we are not to let Coon and Friends know we are involved. It’s important that we find this people and bring them home safely.” All of them agreed in unison with a few nods and cheers. And though Mysterion knew they made the right decision, it did take all the fun out of pissing off Cartman. Oh well, if they did manage to find the missing people before Coon and Friends, he could rub it in Cartman’s face. It seems he was just as selfish as he made Cartman out to be.

Once the meeting was adjourned, Freedom Pals begin working on their volunteer calendar. Once a week they marked off a day they could give back to the community. It was fun to get to draw volunteer work from the Freedom Randomizer, a bowl of torn pieces of paper with jobs written on them.

With all the fun they were having, Tweek nearly lost track of the time. He was on the schedule to work the evening shift with his father. As much as he would like to stay with his friends, Tweek was a superhero first and superheroes always followed through with their responsibilities.

Saying his goodbyes to his fellow teammates, Tweek change back out of his costume in Token’s bathroom before heading to the Coffee House. Going through the entrance, the familiar bell chimed, announcing his arrival. “Hello, welcome to Tweak’s Coffee.” His father smoothly said with permanent relaxed demeanor.

“It’s just me, dad.” Tweek said as he grabbed his apron from behind the counter and tied it strings around his waist.

“Hello son, good to see you on time for a change.” Mr. Tweak laughed. “I just pulling your leg. You’re a good boy. If you wouldn’t mind, can you go clear those tables off for me.” He pointed over the few tables that had empty coffee cups and plates stacked on top of it. 

As he cleared off the table, he heard the bell from the entrance ring. “Hello” Tweek reflectively greeted as habit, like his father, when he heard the bell ring. Lifting his head, he was taken back at who the customer was. “Craig?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter and Tweek's POV. He's just too precious. He makes me want to just cuddle him until his head pops off!!!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!! Thank you also for your awesome comments, leaving subs and bookmarks, and hey, just being you. Never change!!!


	23. Introducing Stripe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> Sorry I've been a giant ass about updating. I've been jumping through hoops for months trying to get an internship and for a while things were looking good. Long story short, I didn't get an internship....  
> Oh well, It sucks but this leaves me more time to write!
> 
> Thanks for being awesome and waiting for this chapter. I hope you like it!!!

Towards the end of their meeting things started to pick up, getting little interesting, at least for a short time. And it wasn’t due to the fact that they managed to focus their attention back on the problem at hand. Sometime into all their disagreements, Cartman’s short temper began to flare as he went on the defense. Every remark or comment riled the plump boy enough to where his cheeks turned a dark red as though his head was about to explode.  


He would then start banging his fist on the table, believing the louder he was, the more correct he was. He would go as afar as to insult one by one, going around the table and dishing out out random derogatory comments that soon turned into complete nonsense. All this made him sound like an even bigger idiot. It was to the point his whole body was shaking and bloated with hot air. He had taken off his Coon mask and was using it as a fan to cool down his large over exerted body. 

Seeing him become so flustered was amusing for a short time until Craig lost interest quickly. Everyone knew there was no winning, not against Cartman, so the team waited for finish with his tangent. During this time, Craig started thinking, perhaps the reason Cartman didn’t take this case as seriously as he claimed to be because it didn’t affect him like it did the rest of them. 

As long as he known him, Cartman’s father had never been in the picture. He never came to any school events or picked him up from the playground. Even around his house there were no pictures or evidence that his father existed in his life. It was actually kind of depressing now that he thought about it.

Craig thought back through his own memories thinking about how his father used to play catch with him and taught him how to flip people off while riding his bike. Though they had different interests and didn’t spend as much time anymore, Craig was appreciative of the time his father spent with him. His flashback was short lived when a feminine voice cheerfully called down from the top of the stairs announcing to her son that dinner was ready. Only after hearing the magic words that his face turned back to its normal color. Without another word or question, everyone was hastily escorted out of the hideout, which abruptly ending their meeting for today. 

Tired from a semi eventful day of being a student and a superhero, Craig decided he would call it a day, as well. He had silently been waiting for the moment when he could seclude himself into the safety of his room for the remainder of the evening. Once he was out of Cartman’s house, Super Craig lazily reached up to his chest and ripped the loose sheet of paper with his superhero symbol, instantly turning into regular Craig, and tossed it to the ground. 

Before taking his first steps in the direction of his house, he was suddenly ambushed by a rather large pest, a mosquito to be exact, that buzzed loudly in his ear. “ _Buzzzz_ Super Craig, are you going home? _Buzzzz_. I’ll walk with you!” Mosquito inquired in a superhero tone alone with inviting himself to join in his short walk to his house.  


Craig flinched at the sharp piercing sound, instantly jerking his body away. Slightly narrowing his eyes, Craig grasped the long tube and pulled it slightly out from his friend’s face. “Don’t do that” he flatly said before releasing his nose, causing it to snap back and hit Clyde in the face.  


“Ouch! Ok, sorry, geez!” Clyde complied, rubbing the sore red area the tube hit. Removing his tubed nose and the hat from his head, Clyde gave his head a hard shake from left to right, giving his chestnut hair a mess yet stylish appearance.  


Lessening his glare, Craig then started to continue his path with his friend not too far behind. This may come as a surprise, but list, of who he would call actual friends, was short. It consisted of only two people. Well, three if he counted Tweek. Was it too soon to add Tweek to the list? He barely knew anything about the boy and most of which he had assumed or made up from the short conversations they have had in the past.  


He digressed.  


The couple of friends he had he looked at them as though they were brothers. And although he did have a sister, they never did have a bond that one would normally form with a sibling. Craig didn’t even know her know her actual name or that they were related until she was at two. He would often refer it her as “the kid” or simply “it”.  


As they walked the short distance to Clyde’s house, Craig listened to his friend go on about his problems and his new interests until they parted ways. This left Craig alone until he got to the end of the road where he rounded the corner and saw that he was nearly home. It wasn’t the nicest house on the block, but it was enough, and the sight of it brought him a sense of comfort.  


Upon entering the house, he felt an unusual heaviness mixed in the with the atmosphere. It was as though walked into another home or stepped into some kind of parallel dimension. From the front living room, he could see into the kitchen. There his parents were secretly discussing matters amongst themselves while looking at some papers.

When he shut the door behind him, the sound alerted his parents, who gave him worrisome stares. Growing a tad uncomfortable, Craig’s eyes dart back and forth before apathetically greeting them both. Their worrisome stares soon turned into a forced a smile as they asked about his day. He could hear tension in their voice as well as see his father hastily destroying whatever papers they were looking over on the table. 

Craig didn’t bother asking what his parents were worried about. He had a feeling he already knew the answer. It was over money. Those papers his father torn up were probably overdue bills. Money had always been tight and though his parent tried to keep their adult business away from him, Craig was smarter than he led on. Instead of pressing and making his parents worry further, he answered his parents with a short sweet response before heading upstairs to his room. Once there, he collapsed on the bed and drifted into a light meditative state. He tried forgetting about his parents and all the other problems he was forced to deal with. 

It would have been a lot easier to had it not been for the constant clicking and clanking of metal was kind of helping. But what was that clicking sound? Barely opening his eyes, from out of the slits, Craig looked towards the source of the continuous hollow tapping. It was none other than his furry little companion standing on his hind legs scratching and chewing at his cage just begging to be let out. 

How could he ever say no?  


Weakened from the sight, Craig slowly rose from his bed, tossing his legs over the edge and lifted himself off his old springy bed. Walking over to Stripe, he bent down and cracked a smile. Big black eyes staring back at him through his cage while still clawing at the bars. He was full of energy which indicated he was not going to stop his pawing until Craig gave him a little attention. He’s such a spoiled fur ball.  


Craig’s smiled widen when Stripe began running in spirals as his fingers moved towards the opening of the cage while making adorable squeaks. Releasing the metal hinges, he reached his hand inside where an eager rodent crawled up his arm. Before he ventured too high, Craig snatched Stripe from his arm and sat him on the floor, afraid if he sat him on the desk, he would leap off out of excitement.

This Stripe was different than the previous Stripes he had. He was more energetic and playful. The only downside was, when he didn’t get enough attention or was left alone too long it would escape his metal confinement and defecate wherever he could. Some specialist would say it was separation anxiety, but Craig knew he was just being naughty. Though, Craig still loved him either way.

As he watched Stripe bound and leap across his room, it was once Craig realized what time of day it was that gave him a curious idea. Though he tried to convince himself it wasn’t important, that didn’t stop him from grabbing the tiny harness and leash next to the cage. _They wouldn't only be gone long, and Stripe did need the fresh air,_ he thought to himself as he managed to capture Stripe and slide the harness around this body. Soon after, he attached the leash to the hook on the back of the harness. Tucking Stripe under his arm, Craig checked outside his bedroom window his room for any sign of his family. 

Clear. 

He had to be careful where he was going. His parents didn’t like Stripe being anywhere beside in his bedroom, especially outside. In order not to get caught, Craig stuffed Stripe in one of his jacket pockets as he casually left the house as though it was normal to have a guinea pig in your pocket.

Once they at a safe distance away from his house, Craig pulled Stripe from his pocket and sat him on the cool sidewalk with this leash in hand. Stripe seemed to be enjoying the fresh air as he pointed his snout towards the sky and took in many sniffs with this twitching nose. The short leash was stretched all the way out as his short legs scurried quickly all around. After he had enough, Craig started walking with a loyal guinea pig staying right by his side. 

_He was only here to walk Stripe_ , he repeated to himself as they continued down the sidewalk, growing closer to a certain destination. Not too long after, Craig halted when a building that had **Tweaks Coffee** written on the front came into view. He gulped and gripped the leash tighter. He had initially thought bring Stripe along to meet Tweek would have been a great way from them to connect better. However, now that he thought about it, bringing any kind of pet into a coffee shop wasn’t exactly appropriate. 

Fuck it

Craig hadn’t dragged Stripe out this far him to back down now. He knew Stripe would love Tweek. How couldn’t he? Swooping up a now calmer Stripe, Craig put him back in his pocket before crossing the street over to the coffee house. He took a breath and opened the glass door. With the bell announcing his entrance, Craig saw there were more people here than he had hoped. 

Thinking he heard his name, Craig looked more towards the back where startled Tweek was busting a table. They only looked at one another for a split second before Tweek turned his head away. Thinking it odd, Craig gave Stripe a pet with his sweaty palm. Right as he could take one step, Craig suddenly heard a calm yet overly caffeinated voice say, “Hello! Welcome to Tweak’s Coffee. What can I get for you?”

Craig paused. His mouth formed a line as his belated mind caught up with reality. The attention that was on him was from a Tweak, but not the Tweak he was expecting. With Mr. Tweak waiting on an answer, Craig straightened up while still discreetly caressing Stripe. In order to satisfy Mr. Tweak request and rid himself of the unwanted attention, he had mentally prepared himself to order a simple coffee. 

Craig approached the counter, ready to put in his order a strained yet heart stopping voice cut in. “Um, Dad, you think….um I can, umm…” His face grew with distress as his eyes increased in size. “The grinder needs refilled in the back!” Tweek shrieked loudly though it didn’t seem to faze his father nor the regular customers.

“Oh, I see.” Mr. Tweak expressed serenely as he raised a finger to his chin. “Well then, Tweek would you mind taking over here?” Tweek agreed by either a solid nod or it could have been a hard twitch. Either way, they watched his father head towards the back, leaving the two of them and a hidden Stripe at the counter.  


“Sorry about that. D-did you want something? Er, I mean, can I get you anything?” Craig through the small amount of money he had on the counter while leaving his beverage choice up to Tweek. He knew as much about coffee as the last time he stopped by here.  


While Tweek began preparing his coffee his hands and upper body were heavily vibrating, surprisingly enough he didn’t spill a single drop or make any kind of mess. Setting the steaming beverage in front of him, Craig removed the hand that had been in his pocket, the whole time, and used it to bring it up to his lips. He carefully took a small sip, careful not to burn his mouth. The taste was rich and a lot sweeter than the previous time Tweek had presented him with coffee.  


He ceased his drinking to comment. “This taste different” before taking another tiny sip. Tweek’s face went white when his words reached his ears. Tweek seemed more frazzled and Craig didn’t understand the reasoning. Perhaps now was not the appropriate time to introduce him to Stripe. 

“Do you not like it? I added in some french vanilla” Tweek explained, giving a squeak similar to Stripe. This made Craig give the tiniest smirk as he went in for another drink. From over the rim of the cup, he could have sworn he saw a light pink dust that resembled a blush on Tweek’s pale cheeks. Then again, he could have been mistaken.

“It’s good” Craig answered after swallowing. As Tweek grab for a rag and began vigorously wiping an already clean counter, the pink tint, he thought he saw, was confirmed when it became noticeably darker. Craig raised an eyebrow but thought nothing more of it. The two engaged in small talk, talking about school and what have you. The more they talked the more relaxed Tweek became which made things a lot less awkward for them. Tweek wasn’t much to start conversations but when he got going, the boy really loved to talk. Perhaps it was the perfect time to introduce him to Stripe. 

Though he could never find the right moment. 

Every time they would get into another conversation, Tweek would be pulled away by a customer. However, it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Craig found it assuming to sit silently, drinking his coffee and watching Tweek fill customer’s orders. He kept a close observation eye on the twitchy blonde, and though he seemed liked the person to make plenty of clumsy errors, he was actually quite accomplished. He was like a well-oiled machine when it came to coffee, and why shouldn’t he be? This was his family’s work, wasn’t it? 

He had never been interested in coffee before, but Craig couldn’t help but find it more interesting when it involved Tweek. Consequently, all the attention he was giving to Tweek should have been elsewhere. After finishing the last gulp of his drink, Craig sat the empty cup down, making a hollow thump as it touched the counter. He stuck his hand back in his pocket, expecting to feel a ball of fluff, but instead, felt only the inside material of his pocket. 

It was now Craig who was twitching. He checked every pocket he had on his person but found no Stripe. A cold sweat began to chill him as he leaned over the counter and. He looked over the counter and all around his seating but still no sign of the furry rodent. Internally panicking, Craig stood up only to hear Tweek ensure him, “You don’t have to go. I’ll just be a minute.” 

Hesitantly, Craig sat back down as he closely scanned every inch of the coffee shop he could see. After a few moments, from the corner of his eye, Craig finally spotted a Stripe under one of the tables nibbling on something delicious he found. With a low flat but commanding whisper, Craig call out, “Stripe, get over here now!”

The guinea pig instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at him from a crossed the room with his black beaded eyes. He picked the rest of his snack with his mouth before scurrying over to Craig, in visible sight of everyone. The first person to spit out whatever he was drinking in an almost comical manner. “Rat!” He yelled, creating a large uproar through the shop. People were screaming, tables were flipped, and people were standing on their chairs while trying to find the vermin. Tweek, now with a broom in his hand, was trying to calm everyone down at the same time track down the supposed rat. His father eventually came from the back to see what all the commotion was about and help his son settle down the distraught customers. 

Luckily, Stripe managed to make it over to him alive and unharmed. Retrieving Stripe as secretly as he could, Craig finally had Stripe back in his pocket. And while the Tweak’s brought order back into the once calm and relaxing shop, he made a quickly exited from the front to avoid any more trouble. He wait until tomorrow to apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that you should never actually walk your guinea pig. I just thought it would be so adorable to have Stripe walk with Craig like he was a dog and that's why I put it in there! I'm really liking the development of Craig and Tweek's relationship. They're turning more into friends everyday. 
> 
> I kind of felt bad for Cartman in this chapter because of the 'have no dad' part. I don't know about the rest of you.  
> Thank you so much for reading and I can't wait to see how you felt and again I really appreciate you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> That's what I have so far. If you're reading this then you have finished at least the first chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I write for the pure joy of it but I'm not going to lie, I can be lazy. I update as soon as I get off my butt and actually do something.


End file.
